Apsenossë
by Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre
Summary: Parce que le Silmarillion c'est l'histoire d'une grande famille qui se déchire et ne se pardonne pas, certaines petites histoires méritent d'être écrites, canon ou totalement UA, juste pour offrir un semblant de famille unis ou de pardon.
1. Père Refoulé

_Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages appartiennent tous à Tolkien !_

 _Époque : environs 540 PA. Après le Sac du Sirion, sûr et certain._

 _Edit 12/05/18 : Je viens de repasser pour les fautes. Bien qu'il soit tout à fait possible qu'il en reste encore._

* * *

 ** _Père refoulé_**

\- Tu crois qu'on peut être là ? s'enquit Elrond s'agrippant fermement à une tuile.

\- Ils ont pas dit qu'on ne pouvait pas être ici, donc on a le droit de passer par le toit, affirma Elros.

A quatre pattes sur le toit de la forteresse des deux derniers Fëanorion, les jumeaux Peredhil tentaient de s'échapper encore une fois. Depuis l'attaque du Sirion et la disparition de leur mère, ils étaient à la charge de leurs agresseurs, cela faisait maintenant deux années. Avec le temps, ils ne sursautaient plus en voyant arriver l'un des frères et ils en étaient même venus à les aimer.

Jamais les Fëanorion ne les traitèrent différemment que comme des membres de leur famille, ce qu'ils étaient par le sang. Pourtant, les jumeaux voulaient toujours fuirent. Ce n'était pas contre leurs cousins qu'ils aimaient presque comme des pères mais fuir puis se faire prendre en plein délit et gronder, les rassurait. Leur mère sauta dans la mer sans regarder en arrière, d'ailleurs elle se souciait bien plus de son caillou lumineux que de ses fils et leur père, jamais ils n'avaient rencontré Eärendil. Que les Fëanorion leur courent après quand ils fuguaient, leur donnait un sentiment d'être recherché et désiré, d'être aimé.

\- Maglor n'a pas dit qu'on ne pouvait pas aller sur le toit, mais Maedhros il a dit que nous ne devions plus fuir, répliqua Elrond.

Elros se retourna vers son frère, lui faisant les gros yeux.

\- Si tu veux tant que ça redescendre, je te retiens pas ! dit-il, se sentant trahi.

Elrond regarda son frère, indécis. Elros avançait rapidement sur le toit, atteignant la jonction entre les tuiles et le mur de la montagne. Respirant un grand coup, il suivit son jumeau, avançant beaucoup plus lentement jusqu'au moment où une tuile se délogea sous son pied, le faisant chuter à plat ventre et glisser le long de la pente.

– ELROS ! cria-t-il.

Elrond tomba du toit et saisit au passage la gouttière. Suspendu dans le vide, il entendit les tuiles entraînées par sa chute se fracasser bruyamment plus bas.

\- ELROND ! cria Elros tout à coup terrorisé depuis l'autre bout du toit.

Le son des tuiles tombantes ameuta plusieurs elfes qui s'horrifièrent de la situation.

\- Que quelqu'un aillent chercher les seigneurs Maedhros et Maglor ! tonna une voix. Tenez bon les enfants !

Elrond, suspendu à la gouttière, sentait ses bras le brûler et s'épuiser. Il regarda en-dessous de lui et bien mal lui en prit. Il était trois étages plus haut que le sol et bien qu'il vit une échelle être posée au mur, elle n'allait pas plus haut que le premier étage. A travers un gémissement apeuré, il entendit Maglor l'appeler.

\- Atya ! pleura-t-il, laissant échapper pour la première fois le titre qu'il donnait à l'elfe.

\- Atya ! résonna l'appelle d'Elros en échos à celui de son frère.

Elros, depuis le bout du toit, vit son frère le suivre quand lui avait le dos appuyé contre la montagne. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son jumeau dégringole et qu'il soit terrorisé, incapable de bouger. Quand il entendit Malglor plus bas, il pleura, appelant son père.

Maedhros et Maglor parlaient des réserves pour l'hiver quand un elfe vint à leur rencontre. Quand il s'arrêta à leur hauteur, il soufflait comme un bœuf. Il n'arrivait pas à formuler de phrase compréhensible tellement l'essoufflement et la panique lui tenaient la gorge mais il lui suffit d'aligner les mots « jumeaux », « toit » et « tomber » pour que les deux aînés filent au pas de course dans la direction indiquée.

Qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise et leur peur quand ils virent Elros tout en haut du toit et Elrond accroché à la gouttière, son corps dans le vide.

Pour les Fëanorion, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils avaient tenté de fuir à nouveau, ce qui était leur jeu favoris. Quant à monter sur le toit, les jumeaux durent passer par la fenêtre de leur chambre au cinquième étage qui se trouvait être encastrée au milieu des tuiles.

\- Elrond ! Elros ! s'écria Maglor.

Un duet de « Atya ! » lui répondit mais ni lui ni son frère ne relevèrent le nom.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment, montant les volets de marches trois par trois. Quand ils arrivèrent à la chambre des jumeaux, la fenêtre se trouvait grande ouverte. Se penchant à travers elle, Maglor vit Elrond sur sa gauche, peinant à rester accroché à la gouttière.

\- J'arrive Elrond, le prévint Maglor.

Il passa la fenêtre, se retrouvant accroupi sur les tuiles devant celle-ci. Il avança prudemment vers l'enfant au bord du toit. Quand il fut à son niveau, il prit les poignets d'Elrond et le hissa hors du vide. L'enfant s'agrippa fortement à lui, il eut d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à lui faire lâcher prise quand il le passa à Maedhros.

Maglor retourna sur le toit et s'avança plus loin, prudent dans ses pas. Il dépassa la zone découverte de toutes tuiles laissée par leur chute. Arrivant près d'Elros, le semi elfe s'élança dans ses bras, crochetant les siens autour du coup de Maglor et ses jambes à sa taille. Tant bien que mal, l'elfe retourna vers la fenêtre et rentra dans la chambre.

Elrond ne voulait pas lâcher les vêtements de Maglor, s'y agrippant alors qu'il sentait les deux adultes tenter de le décrocher.

\- Elrond, je dois aller chercher ton frère.

L'enfant relâcha un peu sa poigne, permettant à Maglor d'enlever sa tunique des mains d'Elrond et de le donner à son frère. Maedhros fut surpris de la force que mit Elrond à s'accrocher à lui quand il relâcha Maglor.

L'aîné des Fëanorion passa son bras droit sous l'enfant et plaça le gauche dans son dos. Elrond tremblait comme une feuille contre lui, reniflant de temps en temps. Maglor passa la fenêtre, avec Elros cramponné à son torse. Les Peredhil étaient effrayés de leur aventure sur le toit.

Tout ce petit monde déménagea dans la chambre de Maglor, en face de celle des jumeaux.

Il fallut un temps et beaucoup de patience de la part de Maedhros et Maglor pour calmer les jumeaux bouleversés. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur leurs joues et de violents tremblements les secouaient. Quand ils furent calmés, Maedhros assit Elrond sur le lit, Maglor faisant de même avec Elros. S'accroupissant à leur auteur, l'aîné des frères leur demanda pourquoi ils étaient montés sur le toit.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, ne disant rien pendant un moment. Maedhros resta devant eux, Maglor planant sur ses épaules.

\- … Pour..., commença Elrond dont la voix mourut quand les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

-Onvoulaitfuir, enchaîna très vite Elros.

L'elfe roux leva un sourcil, ayant parfaitement compris ce que dit l'enfant mais pas la raison.

\- Il me semblait vous avoir clairement dit d'arrêter vos âneries, claqua Maedhros sans lever la voix.

\- Tu n'as pas dit que l'on ne pouvait pas se promener sur le toit, intervint Elrond pour sauver son frère d'une réprimande.

\- Je vois, dit Maedhros en plissant les yeux. Maglor, je te les laisse, dit-il en se redressant.

Il partit plus loin dans la chambre et s'assit sur une chaise dans un coin.

Les jumeaux ne savaient pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. C'est Maedhros qui distribuait toujours les punitions, cela pouvait aller d'un temps au coin à une fessée. Sauf que généralement, il leur passait un sermon avant et après la punition. Cette fois-ci, rien.

Ils regardèrent Maglor prendre sa brosse à cheveux, un objet en bois large et lourd, et revenir vers eux.

\- Bien, qui a eu l'idée de monter sur la toiture ? questionna Maglor en soupesant sa brosse.

Les jumeaux ne dirent rien. Elrond ne voulait pas dénoncer Elros et ce dernier ne voulait le dire non plus.

\- Très bien, soupira Maglor. Je vais donc commencer par toi, Elros.

Ceci dit, l'adulte s'approcha de l'enfant mais Elrond se releva et se tint entre eux. Sous les yeux étonnés de Maglor, il vit Elrond rougir, d'abord les joues, puis les oreilles et enfin le cou. Il fuit aussi son regard, regardant à gauche de Maglor, du côté où ses yeux ne croiseraient pas ceux de Maedhros.

\- C-c'est moi… qui voulut passer par le toit...

Il ne regardait toujours pas Maglor.

\- Je vois, siffla le Fëanorion en plissant étroitement les yeux. Elros, va te placer à côté de Maedhros. Maintenant !

Hésitant à obéir, le peredhel sauta sur ses pieds à l'exclamation de Maglor et partit à côté de l'elfe plus âgé. Celui-ci plaça une main sur son épaule, lui faisant comprendre de ne pas bouger.

Maglor s'assit sur son lit et prit Elrond sur ses genoux.

-N'oublie pas que quoi que tu puisses faire ou dire, je t'aime, dit Maglor en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

Le souffle d'Elrond se coinça dans sa gorge à ces mots mais il ne put reprendre sa respiration qu'il se retrouva basculé sur les genoux de Maglor, le fessier découvert avant même qu'il ne puisse penser correctement. Tout aussi vite, il sentit un objet lourd s'abattre sur sa peau, cuisant sa chair.

Maglor descendait sa brosse en rythme, ne consentant pas à ralentir la cadence alors qu'il rougissait les fesses de l'enfant.

Elrond se mordit les lèvres, ne voulant pas pleurer mais quand la fessée passa sur le haut de ses cuisses, il hoqueta et ne put reprendre le contrôle. Maglor, entendant le peredhel pleurer bruyamment, commença à lui poser des questions.

\- Pourquoi es-tu fessé ? demanda-t-il en ralentissent seulement un peu pour lui permettre de parler.

-Wevoui... houa..., bafouilla Elrond.

\- Parle de manière compréhensible, châtia Maglor avec une frappe un peu plus fort.

\- Aaahaaha... P-pa-arce que-que je sssuis m-moonntéé sur le toiiiiit, pleura Elrond toujours sans dessus dessous de son aventure précédente.

\- Oui. Mais encore ?

Elrond pleura plus fort à la question. Il ne savait ce qu'il avait bien put faire de plus.

\- Je sais paaaas, se lamentât-il quelque seconde plus tard.

Maglor fronça les sourcils. Elrond mentait-il encore une fois ou n'y pensait-il vraiment pas ?

Elros, regarda son frère prendre la première fessée. Il fut extrêmement choqué de voir Maglor l'administrer. Surtout avec sa grosse et large brosse à cheveux qui devait sans doute être bien lourde. C'était tellement différent de ce que faisait Maedhros, qui ne se servait que de sa main gauche pour fesser. Puis vint un interrogatoire, surprenant encore plus Elros qui se dandinait en essayant de mettre ses mains sur son derrière. Maedhros les lui claqua avec son moignon pour les chasser de leur nouvelle place, les replaçant le long de l'enfant.

Elros se sentit très mal quand la fessée continua pour Elrond quand il réalisa qu'il fut aussi châtié pour l'idée de grimper sur le toit. Même si ce n'était pas de lui.

Maglor fessa encore Elrond puis s'arrêta bien qu'il n'eut pas de réponse à sa seconde question. L'enfant, une fois redressé et assis entre les genoux de l'adulte, se calma doucement. Les caresses dans ses cheveux et les frottements dans son dos y étant pour beaucoup.

-Elrond, parla Maglor, tu as reçu une fessée pour être monté sur le toit, une chose particulièrement stupide, et pour m'avoir mentit. Oui, je sais de qui vient l'idée.

Le peredhel regarda Maglor avec de grand yeux, reniflant. Il essuya son nez avec sa manche que le Fëanorion retint loin de son visage. Il le mit debout, le tenant quand il chancela un peu et lui remonta ses culottes. Elrond se tendit quand le tissu entra en contacte avec sa peau enflammée. Elle faisait mal cette brosse !

Il fut poussé vers Maedhros qui poussa Elros vers Maglor. Devant l'elfe roux, ce dernier le moucha et lui se laissa faire, reniflant et hoquetant quelques fois. Il sauta presque sur les pieds de l'elfe aîné quand il entendit le premier coup de la brosse sur le fond d'Elros.

Maedhros passa sa grande main dans le dos de l'enfant et le lui frotta avant de le retourner vers la punition de son frère.

Elros pâlit quand Maglor parla de qui venait l'idée, il savait que c'était lui le coupable. Il se sentit poussé vers lui par Maedhros quand Elrond fut envoyé prendre sa place. Il essaya de croiser le regard de son frère mais celui-ci ne le regardait pas, les yeux au sol.

\- Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il devant Maglor.

\- Je m'en doute bien, dit celui-ci sur le même ton en mettant Elros sur ses genoux. N'oublie pas, quoi que tu puisses faire ou dire, je t'aime.

La première fessée s'abattit plus durement que ce qu'il prévoyait et il glapit, la brosse étant bien plus dur sur sa peau tendre que la main de Maedhros. Il teint longtemps devant la douleur de la fessée et pas une seule larme ne coulait alors Maglor changea le rythme ce qui le surpris. Cela suffit à briser le barrage érigé et Elros commença à pleurer doucement. Contrairement à son frère, il était presque silencieux.

\- Pourquoi es-tu fessé ? recommença Maglor.

\- Parce que... je suis... monté... sur le... le toit, répondit Elros entre deux claques. Et... Et... Et..., dit-il sans arriver à aller plus loin.

\- Et ? insista Maglor en ralentissent le rythme.

\- Et... Parce q-que... je ne m-... me suis pas... d-dé-nnn-dénoncé, parvint-il à dire en haletant.

Elros eut du mal à sortir la dernière phrase, la culpabilité vis à vis de son frère lui nouant la gorge.

Maglor fessa encore un peu Elros puis le redressa en position assise, le fessier de l'enfant dans le vide entre ses jambes comme pour Elrond.

\- Tu as été fessé pour être monté sur le toit et pour avoir entraîné ton frère dans ton idée particulièrement stupide.

Elros renifla et baissa les yeux, refusant de croiser le regard de Maglor. Ce dernier réconforta l'enfant en lui frottant le dos avant de lui remonter ses culottes et de le mettre debout devant lui.

Elros tressailli quand le tissu toucha les zones enflammées mais il trouva un certain réconfort quand Elrond fut poussé à ses côtés par Maedhros.

\- Maintenant, entama Maglor, vous serez tout deux punis de dessert ce soir. Elros pour avoir essayé de me mentir par omission en laissant ton frère se dénoncer et toi Elrond, pour avoir répondu effrontément à Maedhros. Vous serez aussi couché dès le repas fini et votre toilette effectuée. Est-ce que c'est compris ? demanda sévèrement l'elfe.

\- …

\- Une réponse est exigée, réprimanda Maglor.

\- Oui, dirent les jumeaux.

\- Oui qui ?

\- Oui Maglor ? hésita Elros.

\- Oui Maglor..., souffla tristement Elrond.

\- Maintenant, dans votre chambre. Je ne veux pas vous voir jusqu'au dîner, déclara le deuxième Fëanorion sèchement.

Le duo Peredhil ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fuit vers la chambre d'en face.

\- Maglor, tu pourrais au moins..., commença Maedhros.

\- Non ! On en a déjà discuté et c'est non ! s'irrita le sus-nommé en fuyant la discutions.

\- Kanafinwë Makalaurë Fëanorion ! s'énerva Maedhros. Nous les avons prit en charge entièrement, il serait temps que tu l'acceptes !

Ces mots se perdirent dans le vide du couloir, son frère déjà descendu.

Derrière leur porte, les jumeaux entendirent Maedhros ruminer dans sa barde contre son frère puis s'éloigner. Cependant, ils distinguèrent dans le marmonnement une phrase :

\- Nous sommes tous les quatre une famille.

* * *

 _Donc, ce texte est le premier d'une série qui n'est pas encore écrite ! Comme toujours... En réalité, il ne s'agit que de quelques idées qui tournent, pour la plupart, autour de la famille et du pardon avec les personnages du Silmarillion._

 _Pour le titre, « Apsenossë », c'est un mot que j'ai créé de manière absolument barbare en contractant les mots quenya issus du dictionnaire de Ambar Eldaron :  
_ _apsene- : pardonner (+datif pour ceux qui sont déjà pardonnés) ;  
_ _nossë : clan, famille, maison, descendance ;  
_ _donc oui, ce mot est une aberration linguiste mais je ne suis pas linguiste, malgré mon amour des langues étrangères. Je ne comprends pas grand chose au datif, gérondif et touti quanti... Déjà que je peine à me dépatouiller entre le conditionnel, le subjonctif et je ne sais plus quoi en français..._

 _Je m'excuse des fautes qui se promènent très certainement encore, bien que j'ai fait de nombreuses relectures._

 _Et surtout, les reviews ne mangent pas de pain ! Je serais ravie de vous répondre, tant que vous avez un compte pour que je puisse le faire._


	2. Algues Vertes

Algues Vertes

Les deux premiers fils de Fëanor venaient de voir la Dame Blanche sauter depuis la falaise. Ils n'avaient voulu que le retour de ce qui leur appartenait et pour cela ils ne purent qu'attaquer les Havres du Sirion. Armés de leur épée et rouge du sang versé, ils coincèrent Elwing lorsque celle-ci se jeta dans le vide. Ils se précipitèrent au bord mais ne purent voir aucun corps dans les remous en contre bas, seulement une mouette brillante prenant son envole.

Maglor se releva, les épaules basses et sans espoir. Quant à Maedhors, il fixait la mousse formée par les vagues contre les rochers comme s'il ne pouvait y croire. Cependant, il vit sortir d'entre la pierre une elfe appelant sa Dame. Maglor, qui entendit l'appelle de l'elfe, revint au bord faisant chuter quelques cailloux. L'elfe releva la tête, alarmée, et recula de quelques malheureux pas. Elle chuta dans la mer, se fracassant l'arrière de la tête sur un rocher, et se perdit parmi l'écume devenue rouge.

Maedhros fila dans le petit château derrière eux, fouillant frénétiquement le rez-de-chaussé. Maglor le rejoignit à la fouille bien que ne sachant pas ce qu'ils devaient trouver.

Dans la cuisine, le deuxième fils de Fëanor remarqua que le sang des elfes assassinés coulait dans un bruit de goutte à goutte sous la lourde table.

\- Maedhros, héla-t-il, dans la cuisine, sous la table !

Son frère vint et à eux deux, ils réussirent à bouger le meuble, lourd même pour deux elfes venus de Valinor. Dessous, ils découvrirent une trappe par laquelle filtrait le sang sur le sol, s'écoulant plus bas. Maglor saisit les bords et la souleva pour permettre à son frère de pousser les planches de bois vers le haut. Le passage ainsi dégagé, révéla un long escalier en colimaçon s'enfonçant profondément dans la falaise. Une odeur infecte s'en échappait, celle de plantes moisies et marinées dans l'eau. Maglor observa les premières marches ensanglantées, luisantes d'humidité et grossièrement taillées.

Son frère lui présenta un flambeau, sans doute pris des appliques murales du couloir. Ouvrant la marche, il descendit prudemment les escaliers, jurant dans sa barde chaque fois qu'il manquait de glisser et de tomber. Sans son frère pour le retenir derrière, il aurait sans doute fini en bas depuis longtemps. Maedhros gérait étrangement bien les marches glissantes, même celles qui n'étaient plus visqueuses de sang mais d'eau puis d'algues vertes et malodorantes.

Les escaliers débouchèrent dans une immense caverne recouverte d'algues vertes et rouges, l'odeur y étant particulièrement horrible. Plus loin, une énorme passe reliait l'eau stagnante à la mer pendant les marrées hautes.

Maedhros marchait à grand pas parmi les algues glissantes, allant droit à l'entrée de la grotte, là où l'elfe se tua et où le corps d'Elwing devrait être. Cependant, même l'écume salée était redevenue blanche et ils ne trouvèrent rien si ce n'est un tas de tissus rouges et bleus qui s'échoua près d'eux. Ils n'y prêtèrent pas une grande attention.

Revenant aux escaliers, Maglor observa les environs et fit halte, forçant son frère à faire de même derrière lui. Maedhros vit les yeux de son frère s'élargirent d'horreur avant qu'il ne regarde lui aussi sur le côté.

Dans un bassin d'eau se trouvait un très jeune enfant, nu, des algues à la main et le bas du visage barbouillé d'une matière verte et visqueuse. L'eau autour de lui semblait scintiller pour attirer leur attention.

\- Non ! s'exclama Maglor quand l'enfant voulu manger ce qu'il tenait.

Il se précipita vers le petit, enlevant les algues des doigts potelet.

Maedhros suivit derrière son frère, trouvant étrange la présence d'un l'enfant ici. Ce dernier regardait son frère avec crainte mais il n'avait fait aucun bruit depuis qu'il l'avait vu.

\- Non ! s'exclama encore une fois Maglor.

L'enfant qu'il venait de soulever se retrouva imposé à Maedhros qui le porta comme il le put alors que Maglor se précipitait à nouveau. Cette fois, il alla à une cascade d'eau et pêcha dans la mousse vaseuse sous elle un autre enfant qu'il tira par les pieds avant qu'il ne cherche à ce faufiler plus loin dans la petite crevasse. Maechros vit le fripon, aussi nu, tenu par les pieds et la tête en bas, leur faire un grand sourire avant de rire gaiement.

\- On a perdu ! On est trouvé ! rit-il.

Les deux enfants se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Des jumeaux. Les jumeaux !

\- On remonte ! ordonna Maedhros. Les jumeaux nous attendent.

Maglor revint à lui, l'enfant nu comme un ver calé dans ses bras.

Ils sortirent des cavernes plus lentement et prudemment qu'ils n'y descendirent, ne pouvant se permettre de tomber dans les escalier grossiers et glissants avec des enfants dans leurs bras.

Le petit que tenait Maglor pépia joyeusement pendant la remontée, bougeant souvent dans les bras du Fëanorion. Maedhros fut soulagé que celui qu'il porte se tienne tranquille. Il ne pouvait pas le tenir correctement avec seulement une main, surtout quand avait besoin de cette dernière pour s'aider dans les escaliers. Il mit l'enfant sur son épaule droite et lui fit passer un bras autour de son cou alors que le bras au moignon le soutenait en dessous.

L'enfant sur l'épaule, nota Maglor, regardait son frère gigoter dans ses bras sans jamais faire un seul son. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il n'était que trop content d'avoir tous ses membres pour tenir la boule d'énergie dans ses bras.

Maedhros sentit l'enfant se crisper sur son épaule, il avait oublié que la cuisine fut un bain de sang. Se dépêchant de sortir dans le couloir pour rejoindre ses troupes, il rangea son épée et entreprit de décrocher sa cape pour au moins couvrir un peu l'elfling. Il vit son frère faire de même derrière lui, bien qu'avec un peu plus de difficulté avec sa charge bougeant constamment.

Dans la cour, ils retrouvèrent leurs troupes rassemblées devant deux corps aux cheveux roux et d'autres blessés.

\- Mes seigneurs, s'avança un elfe. Les seigneurs Amrod et Amras nécessitent des soins immédiats avant que nous puissions espérer bouger.

L'elfe dit cela tout en gardant les yeux sur les enfants, surpris.

\- Très bien. Qu'un camp soit monté mais que l'on puisse bouger au plus vite. Je veux une troupe fouillant la ville pour tout survivants et pour inhumer les morts peu importe d'où ils viennent. Une autre devra récupérer tous ce qui pourraient nous être utiles : chevaux, charrettes, nourritures, fourniture ou vêtements. Il faut aussi...

Maglor ne prêta pas attention au reste des ordres de son frère, se concentrant plutôt sur l'enfant qu'il portait.

L'enfant surexcité s'était tout à coup calmé et regardait son frère avec inquiétude. Maglor releva les yeux et regarda sur sa gauche l'enfant calme depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé. La bouche n'était qu'une fine ligne et il semblait inconfortable, bougeant légèrement dans les bras de l'elfe roux. Puis soudain, il devint pâle.

\- Mon frère, tu devrais poser- Doux Eru !

\- Trop tard, dit celui qu'il portait en mettant ses mains devant ses yeux.

Maedhros s'interrompit à l'exclamation de son frère, lui jetant un coup un œil puis vint à l'enfant qu'il portait. Il le regarda plus attentivement, notant le silence et l'immobilité subite des soldats. Il entendit distinctement l'enfant renifler doucement, le premier bruit qu'il fit depuis qu'ils l'eurent trouvé puis il remarqua la tache sombre et suintante qui s'étendait sur sa cape, dans le dos de l'enfant. Déplaçant le tissu, Maedhros eut la confirmation désagréable que le petit venait d'être malade.

\- Et trouvez des langes pour les enfants, finit-il en catastrophe.

Les soldats rirent légèrement, malgré la situation de deux de leurs seigneurs, en partant se mettre au travail.

Amrod et Amras furent déplacés dans une tente montée rapidement sur le côté, les médecins s'affairant autour d'eux.

\- Je veux un rapport complet quand vous aurez fini, leur ordonna Maedhros.

Il reçut une confirmation en même temps qu'il se tournait vers l'Enfant-Surexcité.

\- Montre-moi ta maison.

L'enfant dans les bras de Maglor montra du doigt le petit château, à l'inconfort des deux frères.

\- Très bien, maintenant montre-nous ta chambre, demanda Maglor en déposant l'enfant sur le sol et en prenant sa main.

Maedhros garda l'elfling malade dans ses bras, l'entendant renifler près de son oreille. Ils suivirent leur petit guide que Maglor porta dans les escaliers jusqu'au second étage où il les mena dans une pièce au fond du couloir. Heureusement, le massacre fratricide n'allait pas plus loin que la cuisine et la salle à manger qu'ils n'eurent pas à traverser.

La chambre des jumeaux était pauvre, les murs blancs et nus, seulement meublé de berceaux jumeaux pour bébés au centre de la pièce. A côté de la porte, une commode renfermait des vêtements, au soulagement des deux aînés.

L'Enfant-Surexcité partit s'asseoir au pied du lit, fièrement enveloppé dans la cape bleu de Maglor. Maedhros déposa l'Enfant-Calme au sol et entreprit de chercher de quoi le nettoyer. Dans le mur de gauche, il découvrit un renfoncement avec un service de toilette rempli d'eau refroidie depuis longtemps. Il amena l'enfant à la bassine et le lava pendant que Maglor convainquait le frère qu'il devait s'habiller.

Maglor garda un œil sur l'enfant dans sa cape pendant qu'il fouillait dans la commode et en sortit deux ensembles de vêtement, un rouge et un bleu comme ceux qu'ils virent plus tôt dans la caverne. Il laissa sur le lit l'ensemble bleu et présenta le rouge à l'Enfant-Surexcité.

\- Non, répondit celui-ci, secouant vigoureusement la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Non ? s'étonna Maglor.

\- Non !

Avec ce qui était une réponse définitive pour l'enfant, il voulut se glisser sous le lit avec la cape de Malgor.

\- Tu seras habillé de toute façon, dit Maglor en prenant l'enfant par les aisselles et le posant dans le lit à barreau.

A cette instant, le Fëanorion remarqua que le lit était bien trop petit pour deux enfants comme ceux qu'ils eurent trouvé. Cela fut confirmé quand son frère y déposa l'autre jumeau une fois propre.

Les enfants ne se souciaient guère des interrogations naissantes, l'Enfant-Calme étant amorphe sur le lit, hésitant à s'y allonger et son jumeau débordant d'énergie commença à enfiler les vêtements bleus à l'envers. Maglor intervint pour les enlever et les lui remettre correctement.

\- Non ! râla l'enfant. Les bleus, ils sont à moi. Les rouges ils sont à lui !

\- Du calme nitya, intervint Maedhros en empêchant l'Enfant-Surexcité de tomber sur son frère.

Regardant derrière lui, le petit se laissa manipuler par Maglor et regarda ce dernier enfiler la tunique à son frère mais pas ses culottes.

\- Pourquoi il est pas fini d'être habillé ?

\- Parce qu'il est malade, expliqua Maedhros en soulevant l'enfant pour permettre à son frère de mettre une serviette sous lui. Pour le moment, tu sors du lit.

L'enfant s'accrocha joyeusement à son bras tendu pour être déposé au sol. Il s'assit au sol, dos au lit et entreprit de jouer avec ses pieds.

\- Je crois qu'il a tout de même ingéré des algues, commenta Maglor au-dessus du berceau.

\- Non, tu crois ? dit Maedhros sur le ton de la dérision. Je crains que ton intervention plus tôt ne soit arrivée trop tard.

Les deux Fëanorion se fusillèrent gentiment du regard puis se mirent d'accord. Maedhros sortit prendre des nouvelles de ses frères et du camps, laissant le soin à son cadet de questionner l'enfant en gardant un œil sur celui malade.

Maglor s'assit à côté de l'enfant, de telle manière à voir aussi dans le lit.

\- Je suis Makalaurë, se présenta-t-il. Le grand elfe roux de tout à l'heure est mon frère aîné, Maitimo.

L'Enfant-Surexcité le regarda et lui sourit, ravi, mais ne lui répondit pas.

\- Qu'elle est ton nom, nitya ? demanda Maglor.

\- Je sais pas.

\- Ta naneth ne t'appelle jamais ?

Comment les jumeaux auraient-ils pu oublier leur nom ? Sûrement l'enfant lui faisait une blague.

\- Ma naneth ? Tu veux dire la Dame Lumière ? questionna Elros. Elle est bizarre la Dame Lumière, elle parle toute seule, dit-il sans attendre de réponse.

\- Elwing est donc ta naneth, affirma Maglor.

\- Les autres personnes dans la maison que c'est ce que ils disaient. La Dame Lumière elle ne nous parlait jamais mais les autres ils nous appelaient Eärendilion. Mais que on sait pas qui c'est Eärendilion mais que ils disaient que c'était nous parce que on est les enfants de Eärendil. Mais que on sait pas qui est Eärendil. Que tu sais qui est Eärendil ? On n'a jamais vu Eärendil, que tu sais à quoi il ressemble ?

Maglor ne put répondre car il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait seulement dire à cet enfant, alors il esquiva le sujet.

\- En attendant que mon frère revienne, veux-tu jouer avec moi ? demanda Maglor en surveillant l'enfant dans le lit quand il bougea.

\- J'aime pas jouer ! se révolta celui assis au sol.

\- Tu n'aimes pas jouer ? Pourquoi ? le questionna Maglor pendant qu'il se releva pour essuyer son frère.

\- La Dame Lumière elle veut tout le temps jouer que avec nous mais elle veut que jouer au Roi du Silence ! Et que je perd tout le temps !

\- Je connais d'autres jeux ou nous pouvons jouer avec tes jouets ? demanda Maglor.

Avec ses frères plus jeune, il comprit tôt qu'il ne fallait pas toucher aux jouets d'un enfant sans que celui-ci n'en donne la permission si on voulait éviter un caprice et une guerre ouverte entre un mauvais caractère et l'autorité.

\- Mes jouets ? C'est quoi ?

Maglor qui s'occupait de l'enfant allongé se figea et regarda avec de grand yeux l'Enfant-Surexcité. Celui-ci se mit à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- On peut jouer au Roi du Silence, proposa-t-il. Comme ça il sera content parce que il gagne toujours.

L'Enfant-Surexcité pointa son frère. Maglor baissa son regard sur l'Enfant-Calme et continua de le nettoyer, réfléchissant à sa prochaine question.

\- Ton frère ne parle-t-il pas ? questionna Maglor.

\- Tu as perdu ! s'enthousiasma l'Enfant-Surexcité.

\- Oui, j'ai perdu, sourit Maglor. Mais pourquoi ton frère gagne-t-il toujours ?

\- Parce qu'il ne fait pas de bruit.

La réponse fut donnée comme si c'était l'évidence même. Mais l'Enfant-Calme n'avait pas fait un bruit depuis le début, il lui semblait qu'il avait reniflé quand il fut malade dans les bras de Maedhros mais le bruit fut tellement petit qu'il se demandait encore s'il l'eut rêvé. Même maintenant, alors que son petit visage était froissé dans l'angoisse et la douleur, agrippé à son ventre, il ne faisait pas un bruit.

\- Pourquoi ne fait-il pas de bruit ?

Maglor arrêta de nettoyer l'enfant quand il comprit qu'il serait encore malade un temps, partant plutôt chercher d'autres serviettes.

\- Parce que la Dame Lumière a crié dessus sur lui parce que il pleurait et la Dame Lumière elle criait fort qu'il faisait trop de bruit. Alors maintenant, il fait que du silence, se désola l'Enfant-Surexcité.

Ça ne devait pas être une belle histoire, car il se mit à renifler, les yeux larmoyant. Un doigt lui poqua la joue, venu du lit.

\- Je veux mon frère, dit celui hors du lit, la voix mouillée.

\- Une petite seconde.

Maglor se dépêcha de changer la serviette souillée pour la remplacer avant de porter dans le lit l'Enfant-Surexcité qui se coula à côté de son frère. Le berceau était petit pour l'Enfant-Calme mais avec les deux couchés à l'intérieur, ils avaient très peu d'espaces et de libertés de mouvements. Sans oublier que Maglor fit en sorte de laisser de la place à la serviette sous l'un d'entre eux.

Il passa une main dans leurs cheveux.

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien répondre encore à quelques questions ?

\- Non.

\- Juste deux petites questions, insista Maglor.

\- … D'accord.

\- Pourquoi étiez-vous dans la caverne sous la maison ?

\- La nourrice qui a dit d'aller en bas parce que des méchants cousins voulaient nous faire du mal parce que ils voulaient la lumière de la Dame Lumière. Et que la nourrice a dit que en bas on serait en sécurité.

\- D'accord, dit Maglor, la bouche pincée.

L'enfant-Surexcité trouva qu'il faisait la même tête que son frère lorsqu'il mangeait un citron.

\- Maintenant, la dernière question, est-ce que tu as mangé des algues vertes ?

\- Non, que c'était pas bon d'abord. J'ai craché la salade pas bonne. Mais il avait faim, alors il l'a mangé, expliqua l'enfant en serrant les mains de son frères.

Après ça, Maglor ne posa plus aucunes questions et le silence s'installa. L'Enfant-Calme était toujours malade et il se demanda s'il pouvait quitter les enfants un instant pour chercher de l'eau. Il hésitait fortement, l'Enfant-Surexcité gigotant continuellement de son côté du berceau.

Maglor fronça les sourcils encore une fois. Ces enfants avaient l'air assez vieux pour ne plus avoir à dormir dans ce genre de literie, un lit une place serait suffisant, même pour eux deux.

Dans sa réflexion errante, prit entre aller chercher de l'eau et les berceaux, il ne vit pas Maedhros rentrer jusqu'à ce que celui-ci parle.

\- Ils dorment.

Relevant la tête, Maglor regarda les jumeaux endormis. Même l'Enfant-Excité, bien qu'il bouge ici et là dans son sommeil.

\- Je me demandais si je pouvais les laisser le temps d'aller chercher de l'eau.

\- J'en ai apporté, dit Maedhros posant un panier sur la commode. Et des langes avec.

\- Bien, il est toujours malade. Son frère a aussi mangé des algues.

\- Pas vrai, je l'ai craché la salade pas bonne, dit une voix endormie.

Les deux Fëanorion regardèrent le berceau, apercevant des yeux vitreux de sommeil chez l'Enfant-Excité.

\- Retourne dormir, dit Maglor avec une caresse dans les cheveux.

Écoutant, l'enfant repartit au pays des rêves.

Maedhros et Maglor mirent à contribution le temps qui leur fut ainsi donné pour échanger les informations qu'ils apprirent respectivement.

\- Ambarussa vivra, commença Maedhros à la demande de Maglor pour savoir comment allaient leurs frères jumeaux. D'après les médecins, ils devraient se réveiller avant ce soir. Les blessures les plus importantes sont : le poignet droit cassé pour Amrod et une estafilade moyennement profonde sur le torse d'Amras. Ils se sont évanouis suite à l'exposition prolongée à la fumée d'un feu qui s'était déclaré plus bas dans la ville. Il est maîtrisé.

Maedhros se tut, il n'avait pas fait la liste de toutes les blessures de ses frères mais à la guerre, rarement on pouvait ressortir d'une bataille sans être blessé.

Silencieusement, il s'occupa de laver l'Enfant-Calme et de changer la serviette sous lui. Quand il se retira, Maglor prit sa place pour en replacer une autre en soulevant l'enfant, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire avec une seule main.

\- Les habitants des Havres ont fuis par la mer. Nos éclaireurs n'ont vus aucune traces fuyants dans les terres. D'ici à ce que l'île de Balar soit atteinte, le roi alerté et des troupes prêtent à partir, nous devrons être parti. Cela nous laisse jusqu'au matin dans deux jours en comptant aujourd'hui. Les escouades envoyées dans les restes de la ville ont commencées à rassembler les morts, soldats et civils. Les soldats des jumeaux sont au nombre de quarante-quatre. Les soldats du Gap-

\- Les miens..., commenta à voix haute Maglor comme une pensée fantôme.

\- Sont soixante-et-un. Mes troupes sont à quatre-vingt neuf soldats et ceux de nos frères défunt sont trente-six. Nous avons attaqués avec deux-cent cinquante-neuf soldats, deux-cents trente vivent. Les morts s'élèvent pour le moment à cent trente-neuf : treize soldats dont le corps fut retrouvé, seize portés disparus et cent-dix civil. Seul la ville haute et moyenne étaient ratissées quand je fus informé.

\- Et parmi toute la population des Havres, aucun n'était un soldat, encore moins un guerrier, dit Maglor d'une voix morne et absente mais les gestes agités en fouillant le panier apporté.

\- Exacte, confirma Maedhros. Je ne sais pas comment cette petite ville de réfugiés a pu survivre si longtemps sans combattant. Pour ce qui est des fournitures, nous avons récupéré quatre étalons et le double de juments, ainsi qu'un troupeau de vingt-six chevaux de trait. Nous avons rassemblé assez de grain pour rétablir nos récoltes et même plus. En ce qui concerne les matériaux d'artisanat...

\- Tais-toi, claqua Maglor perdant son sang-froid.

Il partit de la pièce comme un coup de vent. Surpris, Maedhros resta un instant seul à côté du berceau, hésitant à suivre son frère. Mais il ne pouvait pas quitter les enfants seuls, alors il resta avec eux.

Il savait parfaitement ce qui dérangeait Maglor, ce qui l'avait fait perdre son calme. Une fois, ils étaient des princes, respectés et aimés. Maintenant, ils étaient réduis à des guerriers sanguinaires, meurtriers et pilleurs. Depuis le Sac de Doriath, très peu de personnes commerçaient encore avec eux, pas suffisamment. Maintenant, le Sac des Havres du Sirion qu'ils pillaient après l'avoir attaqué et fait fuir et tuer ses habitants. Une vie de malfrats. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas sans morale ni sentiments. Bien que le serment les obligea à attaquer et tuer pour récupérer les Silmarili, en dehors de son contrôle ils étaient désolés du mal qu'ils causaient, le regrettaient amèrement. S'ils le pouvaient, ils auraient renié le serment trois fois maudit depuis longtemps mais ils ne le pouvaient pas. Alors ils faisaient de leur mieux pour garder les frontières de Morgoth, jusqu'à ce que le serment les étrangle.

Dans le lit, l'un des jumeaux s'agita, celui qui n'était pas malade. Maedhros s'approcha et le sortit du lit quand l'enfant se tordit afin qu'il ne frappe pas son frère.

\- Mal au ventre, grogna-t-il.

Maedhors le regarda, plié en deux et accroupi sur le sol. Son frère avait dit qu'ils avaient mangé tout les deux des algues, même si une très petite quantité pour celui réveillé.

\- Tu veux aller aux toilette ?

\- Non, dit l'enfant.

L'Enfant-Surexcité releva les yeux, hésitant un moment avant de tendre les bras pour ce faire porter. Maedhros le regarda étrangement, contemplant cet enfant qui n'avait pas peur de lui et de ses balafres sur le visage, de sa main en moins et de ses nombreuses cicatrices.

\- A une seule condition, imposa l'elfe roux le regard méfiant en souvenir des salissures faites à sa cape, tu porteras des langes et seulement après je te porterais.

Donnant son assentiment, l'enfant fut déshabillé et langé, aidant l'adulte dans les manœuvres puisqu'il n'avait qu'une main, comme de nombreux elfes sur les docks à qui ils leur manquaient différents membres.

Maglor reparut plus tard en début d'après-midi, apportant avec lui un plateau de nourriture. Ouvrant la porte, il fut accueilli par une vue stupéfiante, son frère était assis face à la fenêtre, les deux enfants dans ses bras, racontant une histoire.

\- Je pensais que vous pourriez avoir faim.

\- Manger ! s'exclama l'Enfant-Surexcité.

Sortant des bras de l'elfe roux, l'enfant accourra vers Maglor vêtu seulement de sa tunique et de lange. Relevant les sourcils de surprise et d'interrogation, il dévisagea son frère.

\- Il avait mal au ventre et voulait que je le porte.

\- Il a été malade ? demanda Maglor en levant sur sa hanche l'enfant qui sautillait énergiquement autour de ses jambes.

\- Un peu.

Le repas se déroula calmement, Maedhros finissant son rapport à son frère puis Maglor expliquant ce qu'il apprit des enfants. Toute la discussion se fit en quenya avec l'Enfant-Surexcité essayant de répéter ce qu'il entendait.

L'Enfant-Calme nicha son visage dans le torse de Maedhros, ne voulant pas manger. Cependant, quand ils eurent finit de se sustenter, les Fëanorion cajolèrent l'enfant jusqu'à ce qu'il mange une demi pomme.

Dans l'après-midi, Maedhors descendit parmi les soldats et Maglor resta avec les enfants, occupant l'Enfant-Surexcité pendant que son jumeau somnolait quand il ne devait pas être changé.

Dans la soirée, le repas ce passa de la même façon jusqu'à ce que Maglor aborde un point dérangeant.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas continuer à les appeler « Nitya ».

\- Nous chercherons leur nom dans les archives demain, dit Maedhros en présentant un quignon de pain à l'Enfant-Calme.

\- Je ne crois pas que nous trouverons autre chose que l'enregistrement de leur naissance.

Le lendemain, lorsque les archives furent trouvées et fouillées, ils apprirent que les jumeaux étaient âgés de six ans, bien qu'ils reflètent trois années humaine. Sur la page enregistrant leur naissance, Maedhros fut glacé d'effroi, en lieu et place des noms de mère, se trouvait écrit, d'une main hésitante, Eluréd et Elurín.

Claquant le volume, le premier fils de Fëanor l'emporta avec lui.

Revenant à la chambre des enfants, il donna l'ouvrage à Maglor, l'ouvrant à la page outrageante.

Se défaisant de la poigne des deux enfants qui s'effrayèrent à la vue de Maedhors prenant d'assaut la porte, livide de colère et d'inquiétude, il lu les lignes délicates, levant très haut ses sourcils en lisant la page.

Les jumeaux virent le visage de Maglor perdre ses couleurs et se pincer quand il referma violemment le livre. Il renifla et jeta un regard noir à son frère.

\- C'est totalement irréfléchie ce qu'elle a fait ! Évidement qu'ils les appelaient Eärendillion, avec des prénoms pareils.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait eu conscience du pouvoir derrière le prénom ou même qu'elle ait réellement compris ce qui se passait autour d'elle depuis lors.

Les jumeaux se replièrent près du berceau face à la colère des deux elfes. Ils parlaient à nouveau dans une langue qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils se serrèrent mutuellement, cherchant à se rassurer car ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ces deux personnes si gentilles avec eux pouvaient être tout à coup si fâché.

Pour une raison inconnue, le rouquin repartit comme il était venu, laissant à Maglor la charge des enfants. Celui-ci se retourna vers eux, s'étonnant de les trouver recroquevillés contre les barreaux de leur lit, effrayés.

\- Oh, les enfants, ne pleurez pas, se désola Maglor. Aller, venez, on va emballer vos affaires et vous allez venir avec nous.

Les jumeaux le regardèrent un instant avant de venir à lui.

Maglor vérifia qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être changé et leur proposa du pain, même s'ils avaient tout deux petit-déjeuné une heure avant et n'en voulaient donc pas. Il leur fit porter à chacun un sarouel qu'il trouva au fond de leurs tiroirs parmi les vêtements qu'il fourra dans une malle prise dans une pièce de l'étage.

L'Enfant-Surexcité et l'Enfant-Calme furent installés dans la même charrette qui transporta les Ambarussa.

\- Soyez sage et ne fatiguez pas les Ambarussa, ils sont blessés et ont besoin de repos, dicta Maglor en installant les plus jeunes jumeaux entre ses frères roux.

\- Surveillez les enfants et voyez s'ils n'ont pas besoin d'être changé de temps en temps, en particulier celui qui est calme qui est malade, instruisit Maedhros à ses frères en venant contrôler leur charrette pour leur confort et voir ses frères.

Le convoi démarra en milieu de matinée dans un silence pesant, les soldats anxieux de ce qui aurait pu mettre leur chef ainsi en rogne. Maedhros se trouvait en tête des troupes, chevauchant en ruminant sombrement. Il parlait avec son frère, ne cachant pas leur discussion, ainsi leur troupe fut informée de la raison de leur départ soudain et de l'agitation de leurs dirigeants.

Dans la charrette, les jumeaux se regardaient curieusement. Le plus jeune duo était surpris de découvrir qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir un double, bien que les elfes en face d'eux fussent roux.

-Hey, nitya, les interpella l'un des rouquins. Je suis Amrod et lui c'est Amras, les présenta-t-il.

\- Mais on nous appelle plus souvent Ambarussa. Et vous ?

\- Eärendilion, dit l'Enfant-Surexcité.

\- Oui mais tu as bien un prénom ? questionna Amrod.

\- Non.

Leurs frères aînés leur avaient parlé de l'étrange situation des enfants tôt ce matin mais ils n'y avaient pas réellement cru pensant qu'ils faisaient des secrets sur eux-même par protection. Maedhros suggéra alors que les deux paires se rencontrent et parlent, peut être les enfants se confieraient à d'autres jumeaux. Pourtant, force fut de constater que les enfants n'avait réellement aucun nom, autre que celui écrit dans les registres

Vers midi, Maglor les approcha avec de quoi les sustenter et ses frères lui firent un rapport de ce qu'ils apprirent, soit pas grand chose de plus que lui le matin précédent.

\- Je vous l'avez dit. Ils ont été malade ?

\- Non. D'ailleurs, tu ne nous as pas dit où tu les as trouvé exactement, dit Amras.

\- C'est vrai, on sait qu'ils étaient dans une grotte avec des algues vertes mais pas grand chose de plus.

Maglor croqua dans sa carotte, l'air de réfléchir avant de parler.

Le voyage dura plusieurs jours durant lesquels les jeunes jumeaux passèrent la majeur partie de leur temps à l'arrière de la charrette en compagnie du duo de rouquins. Ils ne voyaient pas souvent Maglor mais sûrement plus que Maedhros.

Quand l'Enfant-Surexcité s'ennuyait, il posait pleins de question et il finit par demander pourquoi les deux elfes roux voyageaient avec eux dans la charrette alors que les autre elfes montaient à cheval et que seul les blessés étaient installés dans les autres charrettes avec divers coffres, malles, barils et tonneaux entre autres contenants.

\- Mais pour vous tenir compagnie évidement ! sourit joyeusement Amrod.

\- Et pour vous surveiller et vous protéger, compléta Amras une main caressant la garde de son épée.

Les jumeaux de Fëanor apprirent à la paire plus jeune de nombreux jeux, à faire des devinettes et même à créer des formes géométrique avec leurs doigts et un bout de ficelle. Ce dernier remporta un franc succès chez l'Enfant-Calme qui ne pipait pas un seul mot, l'empêchant ainsi de faire des devinettes quand son frère en avait marre de faire des morpions.

Amrod et Amras firent de nombreux jeux pour occuper les enfants, évitant bien celui du Roi du Silence, suite aux explications de leur frère. Ils se prirent très vite d'affection pour la paire plus jeune, ravie de ne plus être les petits derniers, heureux de connaître le plaisir de tenir un enfant dans leurs bras.

Le dernier soir à la belle étoile, le ciel était parfaitement dégagé permettant à tout le monde d'observer les étoiles et aux enfants de s'endormir pendant cette activité.

Devant le feux, les quatre Fëanorion restant abordèrent un sujet important et tout à fait urgent à leur sens.

\- Il nous faudrait nommer les enfants, c'est urgent. Cette après-midi, il m'a demandé si « Nitya » était leur prénom, les informa Maedhros le visage pincé en parlant de l'Enfant-Surexcité.

\- Mais on ne peut pas décider d'un prénom comme ça ! s'exclama Amras.

\- Bien sûr que si, le contredit Maglor. Il suffit seulement de bien choisir.

\- Dans ce cas, je dis que nous évitons toutes mentions d'Elu Thingol pour leur nom, donc aucun « Hériter » ou « Souvenir » de lui. Ils sont des personnes à part entière ! s'enflamma Amrod. Il n'y a pas idée de nommé ses enfants ainsi. Oups...

Après sa remarque, un silence maladroit s'installa entre les quatre frères avant que Maedhros n'éclate de rire.

\- C'est sûr, nous pouvons très certainement faire mieux que « Troisième Finwë », Finwë à la Voix Puissante », « Petit Finwë » et « Dernier Finwë ». Bien que je ne critique pas réellement son choix, je suis d'avis de ne faire aucune mention d'ancêtres ou parents proches.

Tout le monde approuva cette idée.

\- Que diriez-vous de « Peredhil » ? dirent les jumeaux de Fëanor à l'unisson.

\- Non, contra Maedhros, nous avons dit aucune mention de leurs ancêtres et il est déjà compliqué que vous partagiez un prénom pour deux, nous n'allons pas nous compliquer la tâche. Peut être Raumoelda et Úpaelda ?

\- Certainement pas ! renifla Amras.

Le camp retomba dans le silence après ça, chacun méditant.

Maglor regardait intensément les flammes dansantes au centre de leur cercle quand son oreille fut attirée par le bruit d'une rivière courant un peu plus loin. L'eau clapotait doucement entre les rochers perçant sa surface, lui permettant d'imaginer sans mal la fine écume née de la collision avec toutes ses petites gouttelettes projetées comme des milliers d'étoiles. Le bruit de l'eau lui rappelait étrangement où il trouva les enfants quelques jours plus tôt : un bassin piqué comme un ciel étoilé et une cascades d'eau mousseuse comme un amas d'étoiles.

\- Alaco et Úpahtëa ? demanda l'un des jumeaux.

\- Ou Valin et Quildë ? contra son double.

\- Non, Alaco et Úpahtëa sonnent mieu-

Laissant ses petits frères se disputer gentiment, Maedhros se tourna vers son premier cadet. Maglor n'avait rien dit depuis le début de la discussion si on oubliait qu'il eut dit de bien choisir les prénoms. Maintenant il regardait rêveusement vers la forêt.

\- As-tu une idée, mon frère ? questionna doucement l'aîné.

\- Peut être..., répondit Maglor détachant lentement son regard du point entre les arbres. Je pensais à Elerossë et Elerondo.

Maedhros regarda son frère plus attentivement, notant son regard brumeux. Venait-il de tisser sans le savoir les noms qui convenaient aux enfants, comme un parent devrait le faire et aurait dû le faire pour eux beaucoup plus tôt ?

\- Alors ils seront Elerossë et Elerondo, approuva Maedhros.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque les jumeaux se levèrent ils furent étonnés de l'agitation du convoi. Bien que les soldats furent jovial pendant le voyage, aujourd'hui ils étaient particulièrement gais. Même les jumeaux roux étaient plus heureux que les jours précédents.

\- On a deux merveilleuses nouvelles pour vous ! s'exclamèrent-ils pendant que les enfants mangeaient des quartiers de pommes qu'ils leur coupaient.

\- Regardez au loin, devant le cheval.

L'Enfant-Surexcité et l'Enfant-Calme portèrent leur regard dans la direction indiquée, leur souffle se bloquant lorsqu'ils virent l'imposant château fort dans le creux entre deux montagnes boisées.

Maglor ralentit le pas de sa monture pour s'aligner avec la charrette, souriant doucement aux paires de jumeaux.

\- Voici le Château d'Amon Ereb.

Le convoi continua lentement vers l'entrée de la construction, avançant lentement vers la forteresse en prenant le chemin à flan de montagne et d'un ravin avec une rivière de l'autre côté à l'appréhension grandissante de Maedhros. Ils auraient déjà dû voir certaines sentinelles et un groupe de cavalier devrait être venu à leur rencontre, conformément aux instructions qu'il donna à une vingtaine de soldats avant de partir.

La forêt, peuplée d'elfes verts qui leur permirent de mauvaise grâce de vivre ici, n'était pas accueillante, même si elle ne l'avait jamais été. Les Laiquendi n'acceptèrent leur présence que parce qu'ils leur garantissait une sécurité contre les raids orcs de plus en plus nombreux.

Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, il arrêta tout le monde et donna des ordres qui choquèrent même ses frères qui ressentaient, pourtant eux aussi, une certaine appréhension.

\- Que tout le monde face demi-tour. Nous nous installerons aux pieds des montagnes jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

A peine son ordre prononcé, une nuée de flèche s'abattit sur eux venant des arbres au bord de la falaise plus haut. Maglor descendit en bas de la colonne prenant les commandes de la nouvelle tête, quand Maedhros s'occupait de ce qui devint l'arrière.

Dans la charrette, la paire de jumeaux plus jeune fut poussée sous les bancs du véhicule, l'action meurtrière cachée à leur yeux. Ils entendirent des voix venir de par et d'autres.

Le convoi fit marche arrière en catastrophe, s'abritant au mieux pour limiter les pertes.

Une flèche se ficha près des mains des enfants sous les planches, énervant les Ambarussa. Amras sortit son arbalète, l'armant de carreau meurtrier puis visa vers l'endroit d'où lui semblait provenir le tire. Un bruit sourd vint du haut puis un corps s'écrasa sur la route. Les tires ennemis s'arrêtèrent permettant d'identifier l'armure légère portée par les Laiquendi.

Sortant des arbres, plusieurs elfes verts bandèrent leur arc, les visant directement. L'un d'entre eux s'avança plus avant, se démarquant comme leur chef, ou du moins leur porte-parole.

Maedhros s'avança lui aussi, fièrement assis sur son destrier.

\- Vous n'êtes plus les bienvenus ici après le massacre aux Havres du Sirion. Nous vous voulons hors de notre forêt. Mais avant ça, vous nous remettrez nos princes, les enfants de nos cousins Sindar dont l'un d'entre eux est désormais leur roi.

Maedhros s'avança à son tour, le visage fermé.

\- Nous partirons dans l'instant même, vous laissant le château et ce qui est à l'intérieur.

Les rangs des Fëanorion restèrent silencieux mais Maedhors pouvait sentir l'agitation qui se créa quand il empêcha, par ses mots, ses hommes de reprendre le peu de choses qu'ils possédaient, souvent seulement un ou deux objets de grande valeur à leur cœur. Il entendit principalement le cœur de Maglor se fendre quand il comprit qu'il ne récupérerait pas la grande harpe d'argent que lui fit leur père.

\- Par la branche de Fingolfin, passant par Turgon, ils sont les héritiers du Haut Roi des Noldor en Beleriand, Erenion Fingonion. Nos cousins restent avec nous en temps que descendant de Finwë.

\- Alors nous trouverons un arrangement avec le Haut Roi des Noldor mais il reste que vous détenez un roi.

\- Aucun enfant de six ans n'est roi !

Ainsi, Maedhros rompit son avance et retourna dans les rangs, ordonnant à la formation d'avancer. Les Laiquendi se raidirent puis attaquèrent à l'unisson, fondant sur le convoi. Les Noldor levèrent leur armes, se défendant de l'attaque.

Maglor se trouvait à l'avant du convoi, n'hésitant pas à tuer les Elfes Verts si ceux-ci s'approchaient d'un peu trop près. Il ne perdrait pas de temps à mettre son adversaire hors-jeu sans le tuer. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire dans la dentelle pour la sécurité des enfants et quand il devait esquiver les flèches.

Maedhros se retrouva très vite assailli de toutes parts, les Laiquendi sachant que sans lui, les troupes de Fëanor seraient presque un poulet sans tête.

Le chariot des jumeaux se retrouva très vite encerclé mais aucuns elfes verts ne voulaient traumatiser les enfants en tuant devant eux ou prendre le risque qu'ils soient blessés pendant l'échauffourée.

Amrod alla à l'avant du chariot où il donna un coup de fouet aux chevaux les tirants plus tôt. En réponse, les elfes verts tirèrent leurs flèches sur lui. Les chevaux caracolèrent à toutes vitesse vers le château d'Amon Ereb. Les deux enfants se tassaient contre les parois sous les bancs, essayant de protéger leur tête des cahots de la route. Ils entendaient au-dessus d'eux de nombreuses exclamation colériques et vindicatives qu'ils ne comprenaient pas.

Sous les banquettes, les jumeaux plus jeune ne surent pas ce qui se passa, entendant seulement l'un des jumeaux dire à l'autre de libérer les chevaux. Ils furent secoué violemment avant de se sentir tomber et de percuter une surface froide.

L'Enfant-Calme revint à lui, ses habits lourds d'eau. Au-dessus de lui le chariot renversé lui bouchait la vue. L'Enfant-Surexcité se releva à ses côtés et ils rampèrent vers la forme rousse devant eux, les bandages sur le torse leur indiquant qu'il s'agissait d'Amras. Il ne parvinrent pas à réveiller le Fëanorion. Ils ne comprirent pas non plus comment le jumeau roux pouvait passer son torse dans le bois du chariot sans avoir mal. Mais le fait était qu'Amras restait immobile et que l'eau devenait rouge.

L'air prit une odeur de fer mais aucuns des enfants ne réagit, occupés qu'ils étaient à secouer l'épaule de l'adulte. Un instant, ils crurent l'avoir réveillé mais le corps roux bougea seulement parce qu'Amrod souleva le chariot leur ordonnant de sortir.

L'Enfant-Surexcité et l'Enfant-Calme se précipitèrent vers lui en catastrophe.

\- Il dort ! Il veut pas se réveiller ! haleta l'enfant.

Son frère pointait son doigt vers le jumeau roux à terre, toujours sans dire un mot.

Les enfants virent le visage d'Amrod se tordre de douleur mais celui-ci les tira en vitesse sous un pont. Le pont menait à une grande forteresse brune et austère dont les portes closes s'enfonçaient comme si quelque chose les percutait à grande vitesse. L'adulte tira les enfants vers une grille dans l'eau qu'il ouvrit et il les poussa de l'autre côté. Il referma la grille à clef et la jeta dans l'eau du côté des enfants avant de s'asseoir, empêchant quiconque de voir les grilles.

Les enfants virent dépasser de derrière Amrod des tiges de bois sans savoir ce que cela pouvait être.

\- Nitya, ne faites aucun bruit. Dans les égouts il y a un escalier, remontez-le et attendez devant la porte tout en haut, souffla doucement Amrod.

Il sentit des petites mains le tirer à l'arrières.

\- Et toi ? Les méchants cousins ils vont te voir, souffla l'Enfant-Surexcité tremblant de peur.

Les méchants cousins ? … Amrod se souvint avec un temps de retard que les méchants cousins étaient eux. Bien que les enfants ne le sachent pas et pensent que c'était ceux qui venaient de les attaquer.

\- Il n'y... a pas... de... méchant cousins... pour moi, chuchota difficilement l'elfe roux. Partez, dit-il en expirant.

\- Tu peux pas rester derrière, dit l'Enfant-Surexcité en secouant l'épaule de l'adulte. Répond-moi, Am'arussa. Am'arussa ?

L'Enfant-Calme tira son frère vers l'arrière, l'emmenant dans les égouts. Ils marchèrent à l'aveuglette dans de l'eau vaseuse, allant plus loin sous terre, là où l'air portait une odeur écœurante. Aux pieds des escaliers, ils ne regardèrent même pas les algues et la mousse vertes qui mangeaient la pierre. Ils montèrent les marches difficilement, glissant souvent sur la végétation odorante poussant dessus. Arrivé devant la porte, tout en haut des escaliers, les jumeaux s'installèrent juste à côté, se serrant étroitement pour lutter contre le froid.

Ils restèrent longtemps dans le noir, éclairés seulement pas leur propre lueur elfique. Ils guettaient avidement les escaliers, attendant que Maedhros, Maglor ou l'un des jumeaux ne viennent les chercher.

La serrure cliqueta et la porte s'ouvrit en geignant d'humidité. Les jumeaux endormis et bien cachés derrière le battant, craignant plutôt l'arrivée des méchants cousins, ne pouvaient être vus. Maedhros et Maglor entrèrent dans la cage d'escalier et regardèrent en bas de celui-ci avant de s'y engager.

L'Enfant-Calme les regarda disparaître dans les profondeur avec la lanterne qu'ils apportèrent. Ils n'avaient pas regardé derrière la porte, n'avaient même pas pensé à les appeler. Les avaient-ils oublié ? Comme la Dame Lumière ? Il pleura silencieusement, sans bruit. Il ouvrit la bouche, voulant les appeler mais il n'émit aucun son, pas même un couinement. Il hoqueta et renifla. Son agitation réveilla l'Enfant-Surexcité, qui voyant la porte ouverte et les pleurs de son frère, rejoignit celui-ci.

L'Enfant-Surexcité commença à pleurer silencieusement et à mesure qu'il se réveilla, qu'il sentait le froid et l'humidité qu'il l'entourait, que la faim et la soif le tiraillaient, il se mit à brailler.

Des pas précipités accoururent vers eux, remontant l'escalier. Bientôt le flambeau des Fëanorion éclaira les enfants toujours cachés derrière la portes. Maedhros et Maglor les ramassèrent en vitesse, notant leur habits trempé, et fuirent à travers la construction de pierre.

Les couloirs dévastés, les vitres brisés, les portes défoncées et leur ameublement retourné ne furent pas remarqués par les enfants. Maedhros était, quant à lui, furieux du saccage fait par les Laiquendi. Bien qu'il soit soulagé que la vingtaine de gardes laissé en poste ait pu fuir avant d'être attaqué.

Maglor suivait son frère de près, ne s'attardant pas sur les éclats de meubles ou de tissus, ni ne cherchant pour sa précieuse harpe. Ils devaient sortir de leur forteresse avant que d'autres elfes verts n'arrivent à la charge. Cependant, il arracha un drapeau et une tenture qu'il trouva encore au mur. Avec, il enveloppa l'enfant qu'il portait. Il donna l'autre pièce à son frère qui couvrit l'enfant comme il le put avec une seule main.

Arrivé dans la cours, la pluie du soir s'abattit sur eux. Ils continuèrent leur chemin droit vers leur monture et les trois soldats venus avec eux. Ils fuirent la forteresse d'Amon Ereb sous la pluie, laissant là tout ce que la garde n'avait pas ou n'avait pu évacuer.

Lorsque les Nandor arrivèrent, un nouveau bataillon après celui décimé plus tôt, ils ne trouvèrent que les corps froids de deux elfes roux et les ruines des Noldor.

* * *

 _Hello !_  
 _J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plus. Personnellement j'ai beaucoup apprécié l'écrire car j'ai souvent lu des fanfictions triste à pleurer dans lesquelles Maedhros et Maglor sont sombres/malheureux/mal dans leur peau et bien que je sois entièrement d'accord avec ces visions, eh bien... j'avais envie d'une histoire dans laquelle ils seraient grave mais pas dépressifs. Donc, leur état mental et émotionnel pourraient vous avoir semblé hors de propos ici. Par ailleurs, je sais que Amrod et Amras meurent pendant le Sac du Sirions, si ce n'est pas dans un navire à Losgar pour l'un d'entre eux, mais j'ai hésité jusqu'au bout si oui ou non je partais dans quelque chose de totalement UA et les garder en vie. J'ai soumis l'idée à une amie, elle a décidé qu'ils mouraient alors ils sont morts. Voila._

 _Traduction elfique-français, aidé du Dictionnaire Quenya-Français Français-Quenya de Ambar Eldaron :_

 _Nitya - Petit_  
 _Peredhil - demis-elfes_  
 _Raumoelda - Elfe Tempête_  
 _Úpaelda - Elfe Muet_  
 _Alaco - Vent Tempétueux_  
 _Úpahtëa - Muet_  
 _Valin - Joyeux_  
 _Quildë - Calme_  
 _Nelyafinwë (Maedhros) - Troisième Finwë_  
 _Kanafinwë (Maglor) - Finwë à la voix puissante/impérieuse_  
 _Pityafinwë (Amrod/Ambarussa) - Petit Finwë_  
 _Telufinwë (Amras/Ambarussa) - Dernier Finwë_  
 _Eluréd - Héritier d'Elu_  
 _Elurín - Souvenir d'Elu_  
 _Elerondo (Elrond) - Dôme étoilé_  
 _Elerossë (Elros) - Écume d'étoiles_

 _Je m'excuses platement des fautes que vous auriez pu rencontrer pendant votre lecture. Bien que j'ai fait plusieurs relectures, il est fort probable que des fautes se promènent encore._


	3. Tordu

Elrond regarda la terre s'éloigner, devenir plus petite chaque minute et disparaître inexorablement dans la nuit tombante.

Sur le bateau, les porteurs d'anneaux naviguaient pour leur dernier grand voyage. Seulement, le demi-elfe présent n'avait pas le coeur de voir Valinor. Aucun désir de découvrir cette terre et d'y poser un pied même si Celebrian sera présente pour l'accueillir. Quitter Arda lui laissait un goût d'inachevé.

Il laissait derrière lui toute sa famille, ses enfants et une quête inachevée. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à afficher une image politique vierge de tous reproches, qu'il n'avait plus à être le héraut d'un roi, qu'Imladris n'avait plus besoin de lui en tant que chef, il aurait enfin pu partir à sa recherche. Elrond en était convaincu jusqu'au plus profond de lui même, Maglor n'a jamais été engloutit avec le Beleriand. Mais maintenant, après la chute de Sauron, les anneaux elfiques perdaient leur pouvoir, laissant leur porteur complètement lessivé.

Elrond sentait une langueur l'envahir, prendre ses membres et emprisonner son esprit. Elle lui faisait perdre tout attrait pour la vie et Valinor l'aiderait bien qu'il ne veuille pas y aller.

Sur bord du bateau, Elrond regarda le ciel de nuit, Gil-Estel brillant tel un phare au milieu des cieux. L'étoile de l'espoir, tirée chaque nuit par Eärendil, son père mais seulement par le sang. Il avait beau fouiller au plus profond de sa mémoire, il n'avait aucun souvenir de lui.

Lorsqu'il pensait à une figure parental, une figure paternel, il voyait Maglor. Maglor, un elfe de grande taille, courbé sous le poids de sa vie. Une personne n'ayant que la chaire sur les os et des mains squelettiques. Pour beaucoup, voir cet elfe décharné aux yeux secs et coupants serait plus un cauchemar qu'un soulagement.

Respirant profondément, il s'avança plus près du bord, laissant ses orteils se tordre autour des rambardes qu'il escalada.  
Il releva les yeux de la surface de l'eau, son regard s'attachant furtivement aux mouvement qu'il percevait sous la surface, et regarda au loin Arda, une fine ligne à l'horizon. Sans un regard en arrière il se laissa tomber à l'eau, puisant en lui le peu de force magique qui restait pour ne faire aucun bruit.

Sous l'eau, il relâcha sa respiration, laissant la mer s'infiltrer dans ses poumons et le tirer vers le fond. Il pensa à l'air qu'il relâcha comme une sorte d'offrande pour le premier être aquatique qui aura pitié de lui.

Elrond se sentit remonter bien que ses poumons furent vides. Il était tenu dans le dos par un bras qu'il ne pouvait voir. Avant de percer la surface, l'eau autour de lui devint plus dense et l'air entra dans ses poumons en même temps qu'une créature écailleuse le retenait.

Elrond regarda l'être au-dessus lui ayant toujours un bras dans son dos et ne desserant pas sa prise pour lui permettre de s'éloigner. Doucement ils se mirent à bouger, se déplaçant vers l'inconnu.

Le demi-elfe prit conscience de l'eau devenant plus froide alors qu'ils avançaient, grelotant contre l'être aquatique aussi froid que l'eau. La nuit fit place au jour et aucune terre ne pouvait être vue à l'horizon. Ce n'est que le soir qu'Elrond vit au loin une île émergeant, seule et solitaire.

Ils arrivèrent près de la côte longtemps après le coucher du soleil.

La créature relâcha Elrond de son étreinte, là où il avait pieds, et disparut sans un mot. Laissé seul, le demi-elfe avança doucement vers la rive. Il était frigorifié et surpris de ne pas être encore mort de froid après presque une journée entière dans l'eau glacée.

Arrivée sur le sable, Elrond tremblait convulsivement mais continua plus loin sur la grande étendue plate. Un peu plus loin sur l'île, il pouvait apercevoir des ruines. Il décida qu'elles feraient un bon refuge pour la nuit. Par chance, le terrain était plat et entièrement dégagé sur toute la surface insulaire. Rien ne pourrait échapper à un regard.

Il pénétra par l'entrée principale, les yeux hagards. Cependant, il s'arrêta brusquement, le souffle lui manquant. Il reconnaissait le grand escalier en face de lui, s'était celui de la forteresse de Himring. Instinctivement, il laissa ses pas le mener sur le côté pour aller derrière les marches, sous l'escalier, là où lui et Elros avaient eu leur petit coin secret. Épuisé, Elrond s'allongea à cet endroit, souhaitant que ça s'arrête. Bien qu'il ne sache pas ce qui devait s'arrêter.

Une grande figure sombre et osseuse regarda l'elfe trempé pénétrer dans ses ruines. Il le regarda, avec une pointe de surprise, lorsque l'elfe su où se cacher derrière les restes du grand escalier. Il attendit silencieusement que la respiration de l'étranger se calma et prennent le rythme des être endormis pour descendre des étages éventrés. Lentement, courbé et furtif, il se dirigea vers la figure endormie, une lame rouillée à la main.

Ils auraient de la viande fraîche pour une fois.

La lame levée haut, prête à égorger, l'être sombre s'arrêta. Il reconnaissait le manteau que portait l'elfe comme étant le sien, tout aussi bien conservé que le jour où il s'en sépara. Le même trou à la manche droite jamais reprisé, l'ornement disparu près de l'épaule, arraché par inadvertance par deux petits elfes terrorisés après que leur mère les abandonna pour un stupide caillou brillant. La même tâche d'encre qui marquait le bas du vêtement.

Baissant son arme mais la gardant proche, l'être sombre se pencha sur l'elfe, le regardant de plus près. Lui respirant même sur le visage tellement il approcha ses yeux.

L'elfe ne montra aucun signe de réveil, ni même d'inconfort face au souffle des dents pourris sur son visage. Avançant une main, l'être sombre la posa sur la joue de l'endormi, la trouvant glacée. Il remonta ses doigts le long de la pommette, passa sans surprise sur une cicatrice invisible au coin de l'œil qu'il suivit jusque dans les cheveux, où il savait qu'elle se terminerait derrière l'oreille.

L'être sombre rangea sa lame et prit l'elfe sur son épaule, encore trempé et lourd d'eau salé.

C'était son frère qui serait content, il ne sera plus le seul à être obligé de rester à l'abri dans leur chambre sans pouvoir en sortir.

* * *

 _... Ce texte est vachement tordu. Maintenant, je vous laisse imaginer ce qui sera enfermé dans la chambre avec Elrond. Mes idées sur la question ne sont guère plus joyeuses que le texte ci-dessus, alors j'ai préféré couper ici. Je pense que je vais reprendre le début de cette histoire, qui va comme je le voulais, et voir si je peux y écrire la suite que j'imaginais avant que le texte ne m'échappe et ne fasse ce qu'il veut._

 _Je m'excuses pour les fautes qui se promènent encore._


	4. Tunnel

_Le début de l'histoire est le même que le précédent mais la suite est totalement différente. Bien que tout aussi bizarre._

* * *

Elrond regarda la terre s'éloigner, devenir plus petite chaque minute et disparaître inexorablement dans la nuit tombante.

Sur le bateau, les porteurs d'anneaux naviguaient pour leur dernier grand voyage. Seulement, le demi-elfe présent n'avait pas le coeur de voir Valinor. Aucun désir de découvrir cette terre et d'y poser un pied même si Celebrian sera présente pour l'accueillir. Quitter Arda lui laissait un goût d'inachevé.

Il laissait derrière lui toute sa famille, ses enfants et une quête inachevée. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à afficher une image politique vierge de tous reproches, qu'il n'avait plus à être le héraut d'un roi, qu'Imladris n'avait plus besoin de lui en tant que chef, il aurait enfin pu partir à sa recherche. Elrond en était convaincu jusqu'au plus profond de lui même, Maglor n'a jamais été engloutit avec le Beleriand. Mais maintenant, après la chute de Sauron, les anneaux elfiques perdaient leur pouvoir, laissant leur porteur complètement lessivé.

Elrond sentait une langueur l'envahir, prendre ses membres et emprisonner son esprit. Elle lui faisait perdre tout attrait pour la vie et Valinor l'aiderait bien qu'il ne veuille pas y aller.

Sur bord du bateau, Elrond regarda le ciel de nuit, Gil-Estel brillant tel un phare au milieu des cieux. L'étoile de l'espoir, tirée chaque nuit par Eärendil, son père mais seulement par le sang. Il avait beau fouiller au plus profond de sa mémoire, il n'avait aucun souvenir de lui.

Lorsqu'il pensait à une figure parental, une figure paternel, il voyait Maglor. Maglor, un elfe de grande taille, courbé sous le poids de sa vie. Une personne n'ayant que la chaire sur les os et des mains squelettiques, ainsi qu'une voix basse profonde qui faisait frémir. Pour beaucoup, voir cet elfe décharné aux yeux secs et coupants serait plus un cauchemar qu'un soulagement.

Respirant profondément, il s'avança plus près du bord, laissant ses orteils se tordre autour des rambardes qu'il escalada.  
Il releva les yeux de la surface de l'eau, son regard s'attachant furtivement aux mouvement qu'il percevait sous la surface, et regarda au loin Arda, une fine ligne à l'horizon. Sans un regard en arrière il se laissa tomber à l'eau, puisant en lui le peu de force magique qui restait pour ne faire aucun bruit.

Sous l'eau, il relâcha sa respiration, laissant la mer s'infiltrer dans ses poumons et le tirer vers le fond. Il pensa à l'air qu'il relâcha comme une sorte d'offrande pour le premier être aquatique qui aura pitié de lui.

Elrond se sentit remonter bien que ses poumons furent vides. Il était tenu dans le dos par un bras qu'il ne pouvait voir. Avant de percer la surface, l'eau autour de lui devint plus dense et l'air entra dans ses poumons en même temps qu'une créature écailleuse le retenait.

Elrond regarda l'être au-dessus lui ayant toujours un bras dans son dos et ne desserrant pas sa prise pour lui permettre de s'éloigner. Doucement ils se mirent à bouger, se déplaçant vers l'inconnu.

Le demi-elfe prit conscience de l'eau devenant plus froide alors qu'ils avançaient, grelotant contre l'être aquatique aussi froid que l'eau. La nuit fit place au jour et aucune terre ne pouvait être vue à l'horizon. Ce n'est que le soir qu'Elrond vit au loin une île émergeant, seule et solitaire.

Ils arrivèrent près de la côte longtemps après le coucher du soleil.

La créature relâcha Elrond de son étreinte, là où il avait pieds, et disparut sans un mot. Laissé seul, le demi-elfe avança doucement vers la rive. Il était frigorifié et surpris de ne pas être encore mort de froid après presque une journée entière dans l'eau glacée.

Arrivée sur le sable, Elrond tremblait convulsivement mais continua plus loin sur la grande étendue plate. Un peu plus loin sur l'île, il pouvait apercevoir des ruines. Il décida qu'elles feraient un bon refuge pour la nuit. Par chance, le terrain était plat et entièrement dégagé sur toute la surface insulaire. Rien ne pourrait échapper à un regard.

Il pénétra par l'entrée principale, les yeux hagards. Cependant, il s'arrêta brusquement, le souffle lui manquant. Il reconnaissait le grand escalier en face de lui, s'était celui de la forteresse de Himring. Instinctivement, il laissa ses pas le mener sur le côté pour aller derrière les marches, sous l'escalier, là où lui et Elros avaient eu leur petit coin secret. Épuisé, Elrond s'allongea à cet endroit, souhaitant que tout s'arrête.

Il se réveilla, le corps douloureux, son être entier se plaignant d'avoir dormi sur le sol dur et froid de l'ancienne forteresse, sa peau le démangeant du sel de mer non rincé et des vêtements humides. En sortant de derrière les escaliers, il remarqua le ciel encore noir dont seul l'est commençait vaguement à s'éclaircir.

Son ventre grogna, se faisant entendre pour la première fois depuis le bateau.

Elrond pensa brièvement à faire un tour dans les cuisines d'Himring mais même les denrées non-périssables ne peuvent survivre à deux âges. Peut être le miel ? Et seulement s'il y avait jamais eu de miel.

Ignorant sa faim, Elrond fit le tour des ruines, cherchant toutes traces d'un passage récent ou régulier dans les environs. L'île de Himling est tout ce qui reste de ce qui fut le Beleriand. Maedhros construisit sa forteresse sur les plus hauts plateaux du continent, ayant ainsi une vue constante sur le Thangorodrim et les nuages des forges d'Angbang. Depuis la submersion du Beleriand plus aucun elfe ne s'approcha du plateau devenu île. Même les hommes ont apparemment évité d'y mettre un pied.

Elrond ne trouva absolument aucune trace d'être vivant autre que lui. Pas même un animal ne semblait vivre sur cette île plus proche d'un amas d'énormes cailloux émergeant des flots qu'autre chose. Il escalada précautionneusement les vestiges d'une tour et du haut des ruines, il constata amèrement qu'il était seul au monde. En quelque sorte.

De son point de vue, Elrond étudia le bras de mer entre Himling et la terre, y voyant de nombreux courant dangereux. Il ne pourrait pas rejoindre le continent à la nage, peut être avec une embarcation de fortune mais rien, autre que la pierre, ne se trouvait sur l'île. Le bois avait pourri depuis longtemps ici. Himling était un immense rocher pratiquement plat, sans aucun relief sauf les ruines, sans végétation ou vie animal. Elrond en déduit qu'il lui faudrait attendre la marée basse.

Le soleil, maintenant haut dans le ciel, cognait fortement sur le caillou entouré d'eau. Sagement, Elrond décida de retourner s'abriter sous les escaliers, loin du soleil agressif, pour attendre la marée.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, étonné de s'être assoupi. Il chercha ce qui avait pu perturber son sommeil aussi brutalement lorsqu'un violent coup venant de sous lui le fit sursauter.

D'autre coups retentirent, de plus en plus violent et répétés, l'obligeant à bouger précipitamment de place. Il recula contre le mur, permettant à la dalle de pierre qu'il occupait précédemment de se soulever. Elrond ne s'attendit pas à l'elfe qui émergea du trou, immensément grand, d'une maigreur préoccupante, un nid d'oiseau gris sale sur la tête. L'elfe et Elrond se regardèrent, surpris, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'attendant à croiser un être vivant ici, encore moins un elfe qu'il soit décharné ou misérable.

L'elfe décharné sembla hésiter un moment puis il sortit de derrière les escaliers sans regarder plus longtemps Elrond, laissant derrière lui trappe ouverte comme une invitation. Le porteur de Vilya choisi d'ignorer l'invitation de la cave noire et préféra suivre l'étranger. De plus, vu l'emplacement du soleil la marée devait être basse. Il ne pensait pas s'être assoupi si longtemps.

Sur les landes de sables, l'étranger était déjà loin, proche des terres continentales. Elrond s'avança à sa suite, bien que ne sachant où l'elfe avait tracé son chemin. Il n'avait laissé aucune trace contrairement à lui. Il savait que s'il se retournait maintenant, il verrait des traces de pieds qui suivaient son cheminement.

A mi chemin, l'elfe avait depuis longtemps disparu dans les terres alors qu'Elrond se retrouvait les chevilles complètement embourbées et coincées dans un effet de sucions. Il put observer la course du soleil qui commença à diminuer lentement vers l'ouest puis qui se retrouva dans son dos et la remontée de la marée. Il se savait plus ou moins en sécurité dans le sable mouvant, ne désespérant pas dans sortir en bougeant lentement et en attendant que l'eau du sol remonte vers lui mais la mer s'avançant s'avérait être plutôt problématique. L'eau montait plus vite qu'il n'arrivait à sortir de la lise.

Au loin, il vit l'elfe décharné s'avancer sur les bandes de sables, léger comme une plume et suivant un chemin depuis longtemps mémorisé, faisant un pas à gauche, un saut à droite, continuant son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Sans remarquer Elrond dont les pieds se faisaient déjà lécher par les vagues.

Elrond commença légèrement à s'inquiéter lorsque l'elfe passa sans le voir et que ses pieds furent recouverts d'eau. Lentement mais sûrement, ses mouvements devenaient agités même s'il savait que les gestes brusques ne l'aideraient pas à sortir de là, bien au contraire.

La nuit devenait plus présente, alors qu'il sentait les grains de sables rouler autour de ses chevilles et que l'eau atteignait maintenant le haut de ses genoux. Il tenta de soulever un pied mais ne perdit que l'équilibre pour se retrouver assis les fesses dans l'eau, les épaules au niveau de l'eau. Ses vêtements ne l'aidaient pas à se redresser, se gorgeant d'eau et le sable s'incrustant dans les mailles des tissus. Elrond se fit la réflexion qu'il donnait une image bien misérable de lui-même, alors qu'il était, quelque part dans l'histoire, un vaillant guerrier. Du moins il l'espérait.

Deux bras le prirent et le soulevèrent par les aisselles, le prenant pas surprise. L'elfe décharné vint devant lui et s'accroupit, entreprenant de déterrer ses pieds pour ensuite le basculer sur son épaule. Il transporta Elrond comme un sac à patate encombrant, clairement de mauvaise humeur. Pour sa part, Elrond trouvait l'épaule particulièrement inconfortable, les os saillants de son porteur s'enfonçant dans son ventre vide et douloureux. Il passèrent l'entrée et disparurent sous la trappe derrière les escaliers.

Ils marchèrent longtemps, Elrond eut même le temps de s'endormir à nouveau. Il ne se réveilla que lorsqu'il changea d'épaule, se retrouvant presque le nez dans la poussière quand il bougea et que son porteur ne s'y attendait pas. Il fut remis sur ses pieds de force, presque jeté à terre par l'elfe dont les mouvements vigoureux démontraient son mécontentement encore présent.

Ils se regardèrent, l'un comme l'autre de mauvaise humeur. Elrond était reconnaissant pour l'aide mais si cela embêtait tellement cet elfe de l'avoir dans les pattes alors plutôt que de passer sa mauvaise humeur sur lui, il pourrait simplement le laisser partir. Elrond toisa son sauveur puis le contourna pour revenir à l'entrée du tunnel, il devait y retourner.

L'elfe décharné ne semblait pas de cet avis car il lui prit le poignet et le traîna sans ménagement à sa suite. Elrond tira en arrière mais l'elfe était plus fort que lui. Il finit par planter ses talons dans le sol seulement pour tomber face contre terre si l'elfe ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à nouveau, à peine plus loin que précédemment. L'elfe décharné était maintenant ouvertement en colère, son regard se rétrécissant, ses yeux se plissant et s'enfonçant dans leur orbite, lui donnant un air de faucon. Elrond recula sous le regard, un instant pensant avoir trouvé Maglor mais les cheveux gris n'étaient pas ceux du deuxième fils de Fëanor. Bien que Maglor pourrait être aussi grand que cet elfe, bien qu'il eut le dos courbé portant un poids lourd et visible seulement au chanteur lui-même, jamais il n'eut le dos droit et fière comme l'inconnu. Les yeux du demi-elfe s'aiguisèrent à leur tour.

\- Je vous remercie pour m'avoir aidé mais je dois retourner sur le continent.

Il contourna l'elfe figé et remonta le tunnel dans le noir, remarquant seulement maintenant que l'elfe décharné émettait assez de lumière pour qu'ils aient pu voir où ils mettaient leurs pieds. Il n'allât pas bien loin cependant, l'elfe revenant vers lui. Il lui faucha les jambes et le porta comme on porte du gibier sur ces deux épaules, les jambes d'Elrond d'un côté et ses bras de l'autre. Elrond entreprit de ce dégager de l'emprise.

\- Arrête, claqua une voix de basse noble.

Elrond se figea, ce timbre de voix, il ne connaissait qu'une personne qui l'avait. Même Daeron le barbe n'avait pas une telle voix de basse. Il ne dit rien et se laissa porter comme un trophée de chasse pendant un moment avant que l'elfe ne le fasse glisser sur ses pieds plus doucement que précédemment. L'elfe décharné lui prit la main et non le poignet cette fois et il le tira plus loin sous terre, le tunnel descendant en pente douce. Elrond le suivit docilement, ne comprenant pas grand chose à la situation.

Ils marchèrent très longtemps, Maglor le pas constant à côté de celui d'Elrond qui trébuchait périodiquement, son ventre se rappelant à lui et la soif se faisant de plus en plus présente. Sous terre, ses habits ne séchaient pas non plus, le couvrant de l'humidité gluante de l'eau salée. Ils arrivèrent finalement à un escalier taillé à même la roche. Maglor le fit passer en premier.

Elrond remonta l'escalier, rattrapé par Maglor chaque fois qu'il dérapait où loupait une marche. L'escalier grimpait haut et une fois au sommet, Elrond ne pouvait pas voir plus loin que quelques mètres sous lui avant que les marches ne disparaissent très loin dans les ténèbres. Il souleva la trappe devant lui, la pierre sacrément plus lourde que ce qu'il s'attendait. Quelqu'un à l'extérieur du avoir pitié de la pierre tremblante qui peinait à se soulever car elle fut enlevée et Elrond se retrouva soulevé et posé sur de l'herbe bien verte. Maglor sortit du tunnel, la lumière du soleil cru rendant le contraste des os sculptés dans sa peau encore plus tranchant.

Elrond regarda autour de lui, voyant différentes personnes allant à leur activité sans se soucier plus que de leur jeter un regard, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien puis de retourner à leur activité. Il n'en connaissait aucun sauf Maglor. Dans un coin il vit, avec une grande surprise, Celebrimbor travaillant avec deux elfes aux cheveux noirs qui ressemblaient à une copie carbone l'un de l'autre. Derrière lui, la pierre fut remise en place, le forçant à regarder la personne qui l'aida. Maedhros.

\- Je suppose que c'est une manière originale de venir à Valinor et de dire au monde entier que tu fais parti de notre maison, commenta l'elfe roux. Renier le bateau et emprunter le tunnel que Atar a créé et utilise pour aller vers l'ouest, à l'insu des Valar.

\- Bienvenu à la maison, onya.

* * *

 _Décidément, j'en ai marre. -.- Ce texte fait absolument tout ce qu'il veut sauf ce que je désire qu'il fasse. J'abandonne. Du coup, vous vous retrouvez à nouveau avec un texte bizarre. Ca doit être le début qui m'oblige à prendre des chemins alambiqués._

 _Bien que j'ai donné une voix de basse noble à Maglor, quand je m'imagine cet elfe chanter, je le voie parfaitement chanter J'ai Demandé à la Lune avec la voix de Nicola Sirkis. En fait, je lui donnerais la voix du chanteur d'Indochine si je n'avais pas écrit une description différente._

 _Je m'excuses pour les fautes qui ce promène encore très certainement._

 _Merci à_ **UnePasseMirroir** _pour sa review !_


	5. Entre Cousins

Au port d'Alqualondë, Elrond s'étonna de la foule qui accueillit les passagers, notamment les porteurs de l'anneau. Il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant que l'histoire de l'Anneau Unique aurait voyagé jusqu'ici mais cela semblait être le cas.

Lors du débarquement, il fit attention à Bilbon, surveillant le vieux hobbit. Ce dernier semblait se porter comme un charme, ayant retrouvé une bonne partie de sa vitalité. En fait, Elrond pourrait jurer que c'était hier que le vieux hobbit était venu à Imladris peut après son cent onzième anniversaire. Galadriel et Olorin suivait derrière lui avec Frodon.

Sur les quais, ce fut une surprises pour les elfes fraîchement revenus de voir s'avancer vers eux un grand elfe blond, ressemblant fortement à Galadriel.

\- Atar, salua Galadriel.

Le Haut Roi des Noldor en Aman, Arafinwë donc.

Roi ou pas, l'elfe étreint sa fille. Les retrouvailles furent longtemps attendues par les deux parties, aucunes ne sachant si elles pourraient jamais être réunies.

Elrond s'éloigna de la foule discrètement, espérant voir Celebrían. Cependant il ne la vit pas et déjà Arafinwë se tournait vers lui, l'incitant à les rejoindre. Il serait impolie de décliner l'invitation d'un membre de la famille et encore plus celle du roi, il suivit donc.

\- Eärendilion, c'est un véritable plaisir de te rencontrer, Celebrían a dit beaucoup sur toi, commença le roi avant de voir l'intéresser être visiblement crispé.

\- Je préfère passer par Elrond Peredhel, votre majesté.

\- Pourtant-

Arafinwë fut interrompu par sa fille qui plaça judicieusement une main sur son bras, lui faisant un signe de négation.

\- Elrond, peut être voudrais-tu nous accompagner ? Certaines personne attendent ta venue avec impatience.

Olwë hébergeait aimablement la famille royale des Noldor dans une suite de son palais, là où Elrond fut confronté à un sujet qu'il ne pensait pas aborder dès son arrivée. Cela lui prendrait sûrement quelques jours pour régler tout le désordre qu'il allait créer, heureusement que Gandalf avait prit les hobbits avec lui.

Dans l'anti-chambre, un confortable salon, attendait une elfe menue aux cheveux noires comme la nuit et un grand elfe blond, un marin si l'on se fiait à ses cheveux décolorés par le soleil et le sel et sa peau tannée au brun. Elwing et Eärendil donc. La quendi se leva, ses yeux vif transperçant Elrond avant de se ramollir, l'amour et la joie en débordant. Elle s'avança vers lui mais il recula, la laissant à quelques pas de lui, incertaine.

\- Maira ? demanda-t-elle

\- Plus depuis Sirion, répondit Elrond.

L'air s'épaissit dans la pièce, les occupants marchant sur des œufs, ne sachant pas comment dénouer la situation. Le plus jeune elfe de la pièce le fit pour eux.

\- Elerondo Makalaurion, mais appellez-moi Elrond Peredhel.

Elrond put entendre les respirations se couper derrière lui, Elwing haleta et Eärendil s'avança, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

\- Yonya-,

\- Non Eärendil, je n'ai jamais été votre fils, tout comme Elros. Nous avons été, à une époque, les fils d'Elwing la Blanche mais nous n'avions pas de père, nous ne pouvions pas considérer un nom comme tel même si on nous assurait qu'il était notre père. Maintenant, nous sommes les fils de Makalaurë Fëanarion. Nous sommes cousins, rien de plus rien de moins.

\- Je suis toujours ta mère, Mai-Elrond, se reprit Elwing en voyant les lèvres de l'elfe plus jeune se pincer. On m'appelle Elwing la Lumineuse mais je suis toujours Elwing la Blanche, ta mère.

\- Notre mère est morte en chutant des falaises.

L'air de la pièce se refroidie grandement après cette déclaration, les elfes plus âgés comprenant toute l'ampleur des explications.

\- Qui est-ce ?

Par la porte venait d'entrer un jeune elfe, ressemblant à si méprendre à Eärendil. Elrond sut qui il était et qui il ne serait pas, il était tend pour lui de se retirer et d'aller vers la maison de sa famille.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de me retirer.

Ainsi, il partit.

Non loin d'Alqualondë, Elrond regardait la mer pensivement. Il n'était pas déçu de la rencontre précédente ni particulièrement chagriné de son dénouement. Contrairement à certaines personnes, devina-t-il. Ses pensées se trouvèrent justifiées lorsqu'un jeune elfe vint derrière lui. Il se retourna, reconnaissant sa présence.

L'adolescent ne devait pas avoir plus de quarante printemps mais il présentait déjà le corps d'un marin habitué aux escapades nautiques. Ses cheveux blonds décolorés s'échappaient anarchiquement de sa queue basse mais le jeune homme ne s'en souciait guère.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

Elrond prit son temps pour répondre, entendant toutes les questions sous-jacentes derrière se simple mot.

\- Pourquoi ne reconnais-je pas ta mère comme la mienne ? Pourquoi ton père ne peut pas être le mien ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas être mon petit frère ?

L'adolescent acquiesça, ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'un de ses grands frères, celui qui n'était pas mort, le héraut du dernier Haut-Roi des Noldor en Beleriand, ne reconnaissait pas sa famille.

\- Ta mère, Elwing la Lumineuse, vivant dans un phare à Alqualondë ne peut être ma mère car ma mère était Elwing la Blanche et elle est morte en chutant des falaises du Sirion. Ma mère est morte en tombant dans la mer, une erreur. Ma mère n'a pas sauté d'une falaise du Sirion pour sauver un bijou lumineux qu'elle réclamait comme sien alors que ses ancêtres l'ont volés comme Morgoth pilla la maison de Fëanaro. Ma mère n'a pas préféré sauver un bijou sur ses deux enfants en bas âges, expliqua Elrond calmement à celui qu'il considérait comme un enfant. Ma mère a eu une mort malheureuse mais elle n'a pas abandonné ses enfants pour un caillou en toute conscience et en toute connaissance de cause. Eärendil ne peut être mon père car mon père est Kanafinwë Makalaurë Fëanarion, c'est lui qui m'a soulevé, qui m'a appris tous ce que je sais, qui a aidé à construire la personne que je suis. Eärendil est parti en mer le lendemain de notre conception, ne rentrant pas une seule fois en sept ans. Il ne savait même pas que mon frère et moi existions. Nous n'avions pas de père jusqu'à ce que Maglor ne vienne à nous. Par conséquent, ni Elwing la Lumineuse ni Eärendil le Marin ne sont mes parents. Ils sont tes parents à toi, ta mère et ton père mais pas les miens. Tu ne peux donc pas être mon frère et je ne peux pas être ton frère.

L'adolescent écouta attentivement les explications de son aîné, comprenant ce qu'il disait mais ne pouvant pas saisir pourquoi il ne pouvait pas voir que sa mère, Elwing la Blanche, était la même personne qu'Elwing la Lumineuse, sa mère à lui. Pourtant, il était assez mature pour comprendre qu'Elrond Eärendillion n'avait jamais existé ailleurs que dans l'imagination collective. Tout le monde parlait d'Elrond Peredhel et si l'on demandait à l'intéressé, il se présentait toujours comme Elerondo Makalaurion ou Elrond Peredhel pour des questions de diplomaties.

\- Pourtant les fils de Fëanor vous ont abandonné pour deux autres cailloux brillants, dit l'adolescent en pensant à l'attaque sur les gardes dans le camps d'Eönwë qui s'était soldé par le suicide des derniers Fëanorion.

Aucune réponse ne vint d'Elrond. L'adolescent s'en voulait un peu de soulever un point sans doute douloureux pour l'elfe, pourtant, c'était la vérité. Elrond, Makalaurion ou pas, avez toujours été abandonné par ses parents à chaque fois. Quelque part, le jeune elfe souhaitait que l'adulte souffre. Il n'en avait pas réellement conscience mais il lui en voulait de ne pas vouloir de lui comme frère. Il avait tellement espérer avoir un grand frère ! Sa mère lui parlant souvent des adorables jumeaux, comment l'un d'entre eux, même s'il choisit le chemin des hommes, avait fait de grandes choses, combien l'autre jumeau était une personne merveilleusement bienveillante, un éminent guérisseur qui vouait sa vie à soigner les autres. Il avait même rencontré Celebrían pour apprendre à connaître son frère encore à l'est, bien que la femme ne lui parla pas beaucoup.

Le soleil était bas dans le ciel lorsque Elrond entreprit de descendre de la falaise, retournant vers les terres et non vers Alqualondë qui serait plus logique.

\- Si les deux derniers fils de Fëanor ne nous avaient pas abandonné, comme tu dis, nous serions morts nous aussi.

Elrond se retourna vers l'adolescent lorsqu'ils furent sur la route menant à la ville des Teleri.

\- Il y a une différence entre abandonner des enfants en plein milieu d'une bataille pour sauver un caillou et éloigner pour leur sécurité des adolescents d'un foyer devenant instable et dangereux alors que les Ténèbres se resserrent autour d'eux.

Sur ses mots, Elrond partit dans les plaines avec la venue de la nuit, laissant l'enfant sur le chemin de la ville, là où il ne pourrait pas lui arriver grand chose de dangereux.

* * *

 _maira : nom, admirable, excellent, précieux (Elrond)_


	6. Chiots et Flaques de Boues

Fëanaro entra dans le bureau de son père, fière de son dernier travail à la forge. Il déposa devant le Haut Roi des Noldor une boite sertie de ferrures et serrure assorties. Il tendit une clef à son père.

Finwë regarda son fils entrer triomphalement dans son bureau et retint de justesse une grimace lorsque son aîné prit place dans un fauteuil. Cependant, il grimaça ouvertement lorsque Fëanaro lui tendit la clef de la boîte qu'il déposa devant lui.

Son fils eut un regard blessé l'espace d'un instant avant que lui aussi ne cherche ce qui dérangea son père. Manipulant la clef avec attention, il chercha tous les défauts que Finwë repéra mais il ne vit rien. La manipulation de la clef fut une chose délicate, entre ses mains pleines de cambouis noirs et ses habits graisseux et poussiéreux, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas salir son travail.

Finwë soupira en regardant son fils avec amusement.

\- Ton travail est parfait, Fëanaro, le rassura Finwë, mais toi, je pourrais jurer que tu es aussi sale qu'un chiot qui sort d'une flaque de boue.

 **OOO**

Fëanaro regarda ses fils avec tendresse bien qu'il réprima un frisson d'effroi à leur vue.

Maitimo donnait le goûter à Makalaurë avec une grande diligence, s'assurant que son petit frère mange toute sa compote. Son fils aîné avait à peine l'âge d'avoir le droit de se servir d'un couteau à l'heure des repas et le plus jeune commençait seulement à manger autre chose que du lait.

Maitimo s'assurait de nourrir son frère qui ne voulait pas de sa compote aujourd'hui, alors il lui donna la becquée comme il avait vu son atar et son ammë faire. Peut être qu'il en mettait un peu trop dans la cuillère, impatient qu'il était de pouvoir retourner jouer mais n'ayant pas le droit de partir avant que son frère n'ait fini de manger. Peut être que Makalaurë n'arrivait pas à mettre dans sa bouche tout le contenu de la cuillère et qu'une partie retombait ou était recrachée par le bébé. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se souciait vraiment d'avoir les mains et le visage collant.

\- Fini ! s'exclama Maitimo en donnant la dernière bouchée à son frère qui sourit la bouche pleine en postillonnant sur son aîné.

Fëanaro grimaça en marchant vers eux. Il devait paraître trop sévère, les visages de ses enfants tombèrent.

\- Vous avez fait un travail formidable, dit Fëanaro, mais je pourrais jurer que vous êtes aussi sales que des chiots qui sortent d'une flaque de boue. Allez, au bain !

 **OOO**

Maedhros entendit une cavalcade dans le couloir puis vit avec horreur Elrond débouler dans son bureau et sauter avec trépidation devant lui, sur son tapis.

Le jeune demi-elfe était pâle et échevelé, mais de cela Maedhros n'en était pas étonné sachant d'où son protéger revenait. Par contre, un jeune homme plein de terres et de foins, avec du sang et quelques viscères sur les vêtements n'était pas ce qu'il voulait voir sur son tapis.

Elrond commença à raconter avec excitation comment il avait aidé une des juments à mettre bas alors que cette dernière avait quelques complications lors de l'événement. Tout c'était bien passé, la jument et son poulain se portaient bien et c'était la première fois que le maréchal le laissait aider aux soins des montures. Cependant, son visage se fit anxieux lorsque son père adoptif resta de marbre devant lui.

\- Je ne doute pas un seul instant que tu ais bien travaillé, expliqua Maedhros, mais je pourrais jurer que tu es aussi sale qu'un chiot qui sort d'une flaque de boue et qui se roulerait sur le tapis du salon.

 **OOO**

Maglor regarda la petite troupe d'elfe revenant de la chasse, cherchant parmi eux une personne spécifique. Il n'eut pas à le chercher longtemps, Elros vint directement vers lui lorsque le parti entra dans la forteresse.

Les sourcils de Maglor tiquèrent, regardant sa charge venir à lui, couvert de feuille et de terre. Dans les cheveux, quelques brindilles formaient des nids alors qu'il ne restaient plus que deux pauvres tresses qui se battaient en duel sur sa tête. Dire qu'il avait coiffé le jeune homme lui-même ce matin.

Lorsque Elros fut assez proche et ouvrit grand les bras pour embrasser son père adoptif, Maglor le maintint loin de lui à l'incompréhension du jeune homme.

\- Je ne doute pas que ta chasse fut exceptionnelle, sourit Maglor en retirant une plume des épaules du plus jeune, mais je pourrais jurer que tu es aussi sale qu'un chiot qui sort d'une flaque de boue.

 **OOO**

Ce fut le cri indigné d'Erestor qui tira Elrond de son bureau. Lorsqu'il trouva son conseiller en chef, ce fut pour voir Elladan et Elrohir se faire gronder vertement. Derrière eux, le murs portaient des traces de mains à l'encre.

\- Mais ce n'est pas nous Erestor, protesta Elladan reconnu Elrond.

\- C'est vraie, on essayait de l'arrêter, compléta Elrohir.

\- Ne mentez pas, vos vêtements sont tachés d'encre, houspilla Erestor.

Un mouvement dans les buissons attira l'attention du seigneur d'Imladris. Il s'y pencha et en ressortit une petite elfe toute pleine d'encre.

\- Arwen, je ne doute pas un seul instant de ton talent artistique, dit Elrond en montrant la coupable à Erestor, mais je pourrais jurer que tu es aussi sale qu'un chiot qui sort d'une flaque de boue.

 **OOO**

Elrond surveillait attentivement ses fils qui planaient tel des rapaces proche du lit de leur mère. Il avait fait de son mieux pour soigner sa femme, mais finalement, elle devrait naviguer vers l'ouest. Si tel était son souhait, Elrond la laisserait partir.

Les jumeaux n'étaient pas tout à fait d'accord avec la décision de leurs parents, ils s'en indignaient mais ils ne pouvaient rien y faire, alors ils parlaient avec leur mère le plus souvent possible avant son départ.

Ils devaient lui raconter une de leur aventure car ils s'agitaient et mimaient différentes choses. Elrohir se recula, imitant quelque chose hors de la compréhension de son père. Ce dernier vit arriver ce qu'il avait craint depuis le début, Celebrían et Elladan ouvrant grand les yeux en comprenant la catastrophe imminente. Elrond s'avança mais déjà, c'était trop tard.

Elrohir percuta une étagère de laquelle tomba un pot d'huile et des ingrédients pour différents thés médicales. Il regarda tout le monde avec des yeux de hiboux, s'attendant clairement aux remontrances de son père.

\- Elrohir, fils, ça me fait plaisir de te voir si énergique, soupira faussement Elrond en entrant dans la comédie de ses fils, mais je pourrais jurer que tu es aussi sale qu'un chiot qui sort d'une flaque de boue.

 **OOO**

Il pleuvait drue sur Imladris.

Elrond surveillait avec attention la cascade et les rivières traversant son domaine, ne voulant risquer aucune inondation surprise. Cependant, sa concentration fut brisée par un rire d'enfant heureux. Il baissa son regard et vit Estel jouer joyeusement sous la pluie.

Il s'empressa de descendre chercher son troisième fils. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il tombe malade. En arrivant devant la petite cour, ses sourcils tiquèrent.

Estel était vautré par terre, assis, couché, sur le ventre, sur le dos, courant, dérapant, tombant, tout cela joyeusement, dans la gadoue. Il était maintenant en train de faire un bonhomme de boue. Elrond décida de reprendre son fils après quelques minutes de jeux en plus.

\- Estel, à la maison, ordonna Elrond à l'enfant qui arriva près de lui en ronchonnant, je pourrais jurer que tu es aussi sale qu'un chiot qui sort d'une flaque de boue. Littéralement, grogna-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante en suivant les traces boueuses de son fils à l'intérieur.

 **OOO**

Elrond et Celebrían regardèrent avec angoisse le dernier navire en provenance de la Terre du Millieu accoster à Alqualondë. Les derniers elfes descendaient du bateau mais ils ne les virent pas. Ils pensèrent devoir commencer le deuil de leurs fils, en plus de celui de leur fille, lorsque deux silhouettes émergèrent sur le pont. L'une d'elle aidait l'autre à marcher.

Elrohir portait son frère plus qu'il ne le soutenait. Il semblait qu'Elladan n'avait pas du tout le pied marin. Ils s'avancèrent prudemment sur la passerelle, l'aîné n'ayant pas l'air très frais. Elladan trébucha sur ses pieds et tomba dans l'eau du port.

Le premier enfant d'Elrond fut repêché par un marin qui le remit à sa famille inquiète. Malgré cela, ils rirent tous un peu de la mésaventure.

\- Mon fils, dit Elrond l'œil joyeux en repoussant une algue derrière l'oreille de son enfant couvert de vase, je pourrais jurer que tu es aussi sale qu'un chiot qui sort d'une flaque de boue.

* * *

 _Merci à_ **UnePasseMiroir** _pour ses reviews !_


	7. Je vous aime

_Je ne touche rien et tous les personnages appartiennent à JRR Tolkien ._

* * *

\- Les aimes-tu ? s'énerva Nerdanel.

\- Évidement ! répondit Fëanor dans la foulée.

Le silence dans la maison de Fëanor était à couper au couteau, chaque âme étant soit partie s'enfermer à l'abri dans leur chambre soit partie des lieux pour rentrer le plus vite possible chez eux loin de l'explosion journalière du couple des maîtres de maison.

Fëanor et Nerdanel se disputaient chaque soir depuis quelque temps. S'ignorant la journée, le soir était la porte ouvert aux conflits conjugaux lorsque le couple se faisait face dans leur chambre.

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes. Si tu les aimais un tant soi peu, tu parlerais à Maitimo, tu assisterais aux représentations de Makalaurë, tu rassurerais Tyelkormo, tu aiderais Carnistir, tu sortirais Atarinkë des forges, tu t'occuperais d'Ambarussa et surtout, tu leur dirais à quel point tu les aimes ! Tu n'as jamais rien fait de tout cela. Jamais tu ne nous l'a dit. Tu ne m'aimes même plus, asséna Nerdanel.

\- C'est faux !

\- Alors dis-le moi ! Dis à tes fils que tu les aimes ! Dis-moi que tu m'aimes !

Fëanor ouvrit la bouche, trébucha sur les premières syllabes mais aucun son ne sortit après quelques essais. Il n'arrivait pas à dire ces trois petits mots si important. Son esprit savait qu'il les aimait comme un fou mais il ne pouvait pas le dire même en se forçant, il ne pouvait le dire.

Nerdanel regarda son mari avec attente, le voyant devenir muet et incapable de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Sa colère tomba, refroidie par une chute d'eau glacée. Malgré toutes ses négations, ils n'étaient pas aimés. Pourtant, elle regarda curieusement son mari devenir pâle puis rouge, perdre ses moyens alors qu'il essayait toujours de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Son visage se contractait de souffrance et finalement, Fëanor versa des larmes. De frustration, de détresse, Nerdanel ne saurait le dire, pourtant il essayait toujours.

Un homme qui ne l'aimait pas ne se forcerait pas pourtant, il était incapable de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Elle s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce que ses mains essuient doucement les larmes qui tombaient de plus en plus vite et en plus grand nombre à chaque instant. Elle colla leur front et plongea dans leur lien.

Nerdanel s'évanouit presque sous l'asseau des sentiments et des émotions de son mari. Les plus gros d'entre eux étant l'amour et l'adoration qu'il ressentait pour leurs enfants et pour elle. Tellement de passion que Fëanor n'arrivait pas à exprimer. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Doucement, elle fut tirée vers un souvenir de son mari, guidé par ce dernier. Fëanor avait partagé avec elle bon nombre de souvenirs mais quelques uns, qu'elle savait très important dans la vie de son mari, ne lui avait pas été montré, ceux qu'elle savait qu'il appelait douloureux et injustes. Fëanor s'apprêtait à les lui partager.

Dans une pièce vaste et lumineuse, Nerdanel vit quatre elfes et quelques mayar. Le roi Ingwë parlait avec le roi Finwë, rien d'anormal jusque là. Bien qu'elle reconnaisse l'architecture de Valimar, un lieu ayant toujours été interdit à Fëanor du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne. Un peu plus loin des rois, assis à une table, un jeune Fëanor dessinait en compagnie d'un elfe de son âge.

 _\- Ingwion, regarde, dit Fëanor en déposant une feuille devant le prince vanya._

 _\- C'est une belle couronne, Fëanaro. Délicate et brillante, je l'aime beaucoup._

 _\- C'est vraie ? s'émerveilla le premier prince noldo._

 _\- Oui mais je t'aime plus que le dessin de cette couronne, déclara candidement le prince blond._

 _Fëanor rougit puis lui sourit timidement._

 _\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Ingwion._

 _Les deux enfants se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre pour s'embrasser innocemment comme ils l'ont toujours fait. Cependant ils furent séparés violemment, un maya outragé les tenant dans chacune de ses mains. Les rois se retournèrent aux cris de leur fils._

 _\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ingwë_

 _\- Vos fils faisaient une chose tout à fait anormale pour deux elfes, les valar devront les punir pour leur déviance._

 _\- Leur déviance ? s'inquiéta Finwë_

 _\- Cela ne se fait pas d'aimer une personne de même sexe que soit, de lui dire l'aimer, encore moins de l'embrasser._

 _Fëanor et Ingwion se virent séparés et punis. Fëanor ne put revoir le prince vanya et reçut des valar l'interdiction de revenir à Valimar quand Ingwion avait interdiction de se rendre à Tirion._

\\..oO°Oo../

 _A Tirion, Finwë était froid avec son fils même lorsque celui-ci avait besoin de lui. Pourtant un soir, Fëanor réussit à s'entretenir avec lui._

 _\- Atar, vous m'évitez. Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Je ne t'évite pas, nia Finwë sans lever ses yeux des papiers sur son bureau._

 _\- Ne m'aimez-vous plus ? demanda le jeune Fëanor misérable._

 _Finwë releva les yeux lentement, la colère bouillant en eux et quelque chose que Fëanor aurait pris pour de la peur. Mais son père ne pouvait pas avoir peur de lui ?_

 _\- Ne dis plus jamais une telle chose. Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire que tu aimes qui ou quoi que ce soit avant que tu ne deviennes normal._

 _\- Mais je suis normal !_

 _\- Non, tu ne l'es pas et tu ne l'as jamais été. Maintenant, sors de mon bureau._

 _\\..oO°Oo.. /_

 _Quelques années plus tard, Fëanor passait par hasard devant le bureau de son père lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose qui lui glaça le sang._

 _\- Vous ne pouvez pas punir Nolofinwë pour aimer Anairo, il ne sait même pas qu'il est un homme. Laissez-lui le bénéfice du doute, implora Finwë._

 _Fëanor partit avant de pouvoir être surpris à écouter aux portes._

 _Son père défendait Ñolofinwë de la punition des valar pour aimer quelqu'un du même sexe ?! Pourtant il n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour lui et l'avait même délaissé de nombreuse année à cause de cela, jusqu'à ce qu'il épouse Nerdanel en fait. Pourquoi ?_

 _Il apprit quelque temps plus tard, qu'Anairo avait demandé aux valar de faire de lui une femme afin de pouvoir aimer Ñolofinwë. Oh, comme Fëanor les détestait, alors que son frère et Anairë célébrez leurs noces._

Nerdanel pleurait dans les bras de son mari à qui on avait appris qu'il ne fallait pas dire à une personne qu'on l'aimait.

Tendrement, Fëanor essuya les larmes de son épouse alors que les siennes coulaient toujours librement. Pour la première fois, Nerdanel remarqua les callosités de ses grandes mains qu'elle prit entre les siennes pour les étudier. Elle avait toujours pensé que la dureté de la peau venait des nombreuses heure à la forge pourtant, elle vit maintenant toutes les fines lignes surélevé créant ses mains calleuses. Elle embrassa les cicatrices en comprenant implicitement ce qu'était la punition des valar.

\- Je-

\- Chut, Fëanaro. Tu n'as plus besoin de te forcer ce soir. Je vais t'apprendre à nous dire « Je t'aime », juste à nous et pour nous. Pour nos enfants, pour nous, pour toi, pour moi.

\- Nerdanel...

\- Je t'aime Fëanaro.

\- Moi aussi.

* * *

 _J'ai hésité à mettre ce texte à la suite dans Apsenossë mais finalement, je pense qu'il mérite son individualité. Très certainement Fëanor est OOC ici mais cette idée mets apparue un peu plutôt et m'a grandement travaillée. Je pense lui ajouter un ou deux chapitres, car j'ai notamment une discussion entre Fëanor et Maedhros qui s'est développée._

 _Et à la réflexion, quelques semaines plus tard, je lui enlève cette individualité pour le mettre dans Apsenossë parce que j'avais prévu de le mettre ici et pas ailleurs et que ça me stresse de le voir ailleurs. Voila !_

 _Je m'excuse des fautes qui se promènent très certainement et de la manière bancale dont j'ai traité le sujet de l'homophobie et de l'incapacité à dire ses sentiments._


	8. Discussion autours de Tasses Disparates

Nerdanel lui avait donné deux choses à faire, à accomplir un soir : aller voir chacun de ses enfants pour leur souhaiter une bonne nuit et parler avec Maedhros.

Il était passé voir chacun de ses fils dans leur chambre, même les plus jeunes qui étaient presque majeurs et vaccinés, et en avait surpris plus d'un mais tous avaient apprécié grandement cette attention de sa part. C'est ainsi qu'il se rendit compte que ces fils avaient soif de son amour et de sa reconnaissance.

Belle, douce et intelligente Nerdanel le savait et l'aidait ainsi à montrer à ses enfants qu'il les aimait. Même s'il n'arrivait pas encore à le leur dire de vive voix.

Maintenant, il restait Maedhros, ne pas lui souhaiter une bonne nuit mais parler avec lui. Il hésita à la porte de son aîné puis toqua. Il entra lorsque son fils lui en donna l'autorisation.

Maedhros le regarda avec étonnement, les sourcils très haut. Fëanor s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte, regardant son très grand enfant replié sous les couvertures et assis contre la tête de son lit pour lire un épais volume.

\- Viens avec moi, Nelyo, demanda Fëanor en faisant un geste vers le couloir.

\- Atar, il est un peu tard pour aller à la forge. Je ne suis même pas habillé et-

\- S'il-te-plait, Maitimo.

Maedhros capitula et suivi son père sans avoir le temps de s'habiller, prenant seulement sa robe de chambre au passage. Pour que son père l'appel par son nom maternel, c'est qu'il avait vraiment besoin de Maedhros tout de suite, maintenant et pas question d'attendre qu'il soit habillé correctement.

Il fut d'autant plus étonné qu'ils n'allèrent pas dans la forge mais dans l'étude de son père.

\- Viens, assieds-toi là, je reviens dans un instant, dit Fëanor en déplaçant tout son désordre d'un canapé, dont son fils ignorait jusque là l'existence, sur son bureau déjà surchargé avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Maedhros s'assit, ne sachant pas ce qui était attendu de lui. Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Si Fëanor l'avait fait venir dans son bureau pour parler, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas que ses frères puissent entendre quoi que ce soit. Bien sûr, il ne savait pas ce que son père avait dit à ses frères mais il avait pu entendre quelques éclats de joies et son père passer dans les chambres. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait lui dire qui requière tant de discrétion ?

Fëanor revint avec un plateau sur lequel reposait une théière embaumant le chocolat et deux tasses disparates, sans doute prises sans regarder de quel service elles pouvaient provenir. D'ailleurs, Fëanor ne se souciait pas qu'elles soient de services différents. Il leur versa la boisson chaude et déposa les gobelets sur la table devant eux, dégagent un peu de place pour les tasses. Il posa le plateau et la théière par terre à côté.

Il prit place à côté de son fils, le corps tourné vers lui. Maedhros regarda son père, attendant qu'il entame des explications sur une idée ou une autre comme il en avait l'habitude.

\- Ta mère m'a conseillé de parler avec toi de... ta situation amoureuse, hésita Fëanor en le regardant.

Heureusement, que le chocolat était trop chaud pour être bu, sinon Maedhros était convaincu qu'il se serait étouffé sur l'instant.

\- Tout va très bien, Atar. Vraiment, je ne pense pas qu'il faille parler de quoi que ce soit qui ait rapport-

\- Maitimo, ta mère veut que je parle d'histoire de cœur avec toi et je veux aussi en parler avec toi. Elle m'a dit que tu étais déjà engagé. Commence par me dire avec qui ? proposa cavalièrement mais gentiment Fëanor.

Maedhros sembla se dégonfler. L'usage de son prénom favoris par son père avait plus de pouvoir sur lui que ce que ce dernier semblait s'en rendre compte.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as envie de le savoir, Atar, hésita Maedhros.

Fëanor serra brièvement le genou de son fils en signe d'encouragement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son aîné en faisant un tel secret. Il s'empara de sa tasse en signe que la conversation ne le bouleverserait pas au delà de l'irraisonnable.

\- J'aime Findekáno.

Fëanor se figea, sa tasse presque à ses lèvres. Ça, c'était inattendu.

\- Et il m'aime.

Fëanor reposa soigneusement sa tasse pour observer son fils. Maedhros faisant de même, regardant son père, refusait rien que par son regard à suivre tout ce que Fëanor pourrait dire contre sa relation ou Fingon en général.

\- C'est... inattendu, hésita Fëanor, mais si c'est la personne qui te rend heureux, je ne me m'opposerais pas à votre union. Seulement...

Maedhros fut extrêmement étonné que son père ne soit pas contre sa relation avec son demi-cousin, encore moins un homme. Mais l'hésitation de son père qui ne finit pas sa phrase le tendit. Il n'avait jamais entendu Fëanor hésiter aussi souvent dans une conversation que ce soir.

\- Oh, mon grand bébé, se lamenta Fëanor en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Les valar ne sont pas doux envers ceux qu'ils considèrent comme déviant. S'ils vous voient être tendre publiquement, ils peuvent décider de vous châtier pour ce qu'ils considèrent comme être anormal ou vous laisser le choix que l'un de vous ne devienne du sexe opposé pour que votre amour soit accepté, expliqua Fëanor. Je me fiche que tu aimes un homme ou que Finno soit ton demi-cousin. Je me serais bien plus inquiété si tu m'avais dit aimer Aredhel ou Artanis, les enfants nés d'une union de parents consanguin n'ont jamais été épargné de pathologie physique ou mentale. Je pense que c'est pour cela que les valar son contre les couples de même sexe, l'impossibilité de procréer, mais qu'ils tolèrent les couples qui ont des enfants consanguin, peu importe les souffrance médicale de l'enfant.

Maedhros resta figé dans les bras de son père durant son monologue. Devait-il rendre l'étreinte ? Quand Fëanor se tut et le serra plus fort, il comprit qu'il n'était qu'inquiet pour lui. Il l'enlaça à son tour.

\- Tu te fiches vraiment de savoir que Finno soit un homme ? Ou le fils d'Oncle Ñolofinwë ? demanda Maedhros en s'écartant.

\- Je ne vais pas dire que je sois ravi que tu aimes l'un des enfants de l'autre demi-vanya. Cependant, s'il est la personne que tu veux, celui qui te fait sourire et te rend heureux, alors je ferais avec. De plus, Findekáno est une personne agréable, intelligente et avec de la conversation qui ne soit pas vide de sens et pleine d'aire. Bois ton chocolat, il va finir par être froid.

Maedhros profita encore un peu de la présence de son père. Échangeant avec lui quelques anecdotes romantiques. Il fut surpris d'apprendre que son père s'était fait remarquer par sa mère, non pas pour son talent à la forge de Mathan, mais pour sa capacité à brûler constamment ses cheveux au début de son apprentissage. Apparemment, il ressemblait les premiers mois à une sorte de mouton carbonisé.

* * *

 _Hello !_  
 _Ce texte est dans la continuité du précédent, une première dans Apsenossë. ^^ J'avais en tête une ébauche de discussion entre Fëanor et Maedhros, dans la première version du scénario -que j'ai oublié puisque je ne l'ais pas noté-, Fëanor finissait comme une épave émotionnelle. Ici, ce n'est pas le cas et en fait, le dialogue entre les deux s'est presque écrit tout seul. Bizarrement, il n'y a pas de pots cassés et personne ne pleure. Je pense que c'est pas mal ! ^^ Après, il est possible que vous puissiez crier à l'OOC mais j'aime ces elfes comme ça, gentil, ouvert, soucieux. Peut être cliché._

 _Je m'excuse des faute qui se promènent très certainement encore._

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et je serais ravie de vous répondre ! (Vous verrez, je peux être très bavarde si on me donne de la matière à discuter.)_

 _Merci à_ **UnePasseMiroir** _pour sa review !_


	9. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit

Fëanor entama le tour des chambres de ses fils, Nerdanel lui ayant bien fait prendre conscience de l'importance d'un tel geste.

Dans le long couloir desservant les sept chambres des habitants de la maison, il décida de commencer par la porte la plus proche de celle des maîtres de maison. Il toqua à la porte de droite au fond du couloir.

Le léger bruissement provenant de la chambre, que Fëanor pouvait jusque là entendre, cessa tout à coup.

\- Entre, ammë, vint une voix dédoublée.

Comme ils allaient être surpris, anticipa leur père nerveusement et joyeusement. Il entra.

Amrod et Amras le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds franchir la porte de leur chambre. Fëanor vit avec plaisir l'étonnement de ces fils mais remarqua l'espoir qui apparu sur leurs traits, leurs attentes. Les jumeaux étaient ses plus jeunes fils, à peine des adultes, bien sûr qu'ils auraient plus d'espoirs vis à vis de lui que leurs aînés qui ne devaient plus attendre grand chose de sa part.

\- Mes enfants, hésita Fëanor.

Que devait-il faire ? Ses garçons étaient bien trop grand pour qu'il les porte jusqu'à leur lit, les borde et les embrasse spontanément. Quoi que, il pouvait les embrasser.

Il s'avança vers leur lit gigogne, sur lequel ils discutaient, jusqu'à être devant eux. Il s'abaissa lentement, embrassant un front puis l'autre.

\- Bonne nuit, Pytio. Bonne nuit Telyo.

Il se relevait lorsqu'il fut tiré en avant par deux jeux de bras. Il atterrit à plat ventre en travers des lits, un poids sur lui. Il manœuvra pour se mettre sur le dos, ses jumeaux accrochés à lui comme des koalas aussi grands que lui.

Ni Amrod, ni Amras ne parlèrent, se pelotonnant contre ses flans.

\- Vous n'êtes même pas en pyjama, admonesta gentiment leur père.

Les deux grands adolescents s'en fichaient pas mal, grognant simplement pour signifier l'entente de leur père mais rien de plus. Ils ne bougèrent pas de leur position.

Fëanor se retrouva, sans s'en rendre compte, à faire des cercles dans leur dos, les endormants efficacement. Il les déplaça jusqu'à se libérer et les coucha correctement pour rabattre leurs couettes.

Il ferma la porte doucement et se dirigea vers celle d'en face. Il entra lorsque qu'il y fut autorisé.

Curufin lui tournait le dos, penché sur un croquis, un fusain à la main. Il travaillait sur une pièce de joaillerie. Fëanor se plaça dans son dos, attendant que son fils le remarque.

Curufin savait qu'une personne se trouvait derrière lui mais il voulait vraiment finir son croquis ce soir, alors elle attendrait. Étrangement, les traits qu'il traçait dansaient sur sa feuille et son crayon tremblait. Il massa le pont de son nez, essayant de convaincre ses yeux de ne pas tomber de fatigue sur le moment.

Fëanor soupira, reculant la chaise de son fils et le tournant vers lui.

\- Il est tant d'aller te coucher.

Curufin écarquilla les yeux, surpris de voir son père dans sa chambre.

\- Atar, je-

Il fut coupé par Fëanor frottant son nez. Curufin s'horrifia en sentant la légère humidité qui s'étala sur sa peau. Son père n'aurait pas osé lécher ses doigts pour essuyer son visage ?!

\- Tient-toi tranquille mon fils, tu t'es mis du fusain partout sur le nez, rouspéta Fëanor. Voila qui est mieux, maintenant va te coucher, Curufinwë.

Curufin regarda son père, étonné de ce qui venait de se produire. Il obéit cependant, ne souhaitant pas casser sa bonne humeur apparente. Il se mit en pyjama, ne s'embarrassant pas de ne pas être seul, et s'assit sur son lit, attendant que son père commence sa conférence sur il ne savait quel projet qu'il voudrait lui partager. Un projet assez important pour que son père n'attendent pas le matin, même s'il était étrange qu'il lui demande de se coucher.

Fëanor rigola intérieurement aux dépends de son fils, se réjouissant de la surprise à venir. Il poussa Curufin contre ses oreillers, rabattant sa couette jusqu'à son menton et vint poser un baiser sa joue.

\- Bonne nuit, Curvo.

\- Atar ?

\- Va dormir, il est tard.

Fëanor regarda son fils fermer les yeux, se détendant. Bientôt, Curufin aurait les yeux ouvert dans le vague, dormant profondément. Son fils faisait comme lui, fermer les yeux pour se détendre.

Silencieusement, il sortit de la chambre après avoir griffonné quelques remarques à côté du croquis de son fils.

Il passa à la chambre suivante. Devant la porte, il toqua mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Il frappa une deuxième puis une troisième fois mais personne ne répondit. Fëanor fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que Morifinwë dormait déjà ou ignorait-il délibérément les sollicitations ?

Fëanor ouvrit la porte, faisant tout de même attention à ne produire ni bruit ni trop de lumière dans la chambre de son fils plongée dans le noir. La porte entre-ouverte, il avança vers le lit occupé.

Caranthir s'était tourné vers lui quand il s'approcha du lit, le regardant avec les yeux embrumés de sommeil.

\- Bonne nuit Moryo, chuchota Fëanor embrassant le front de son fils.

\- Hmff, soupira Caranthir en levant une main pour caresser le bras de son père mais ne faisant que le frôler avant qu'il ne retombe engourdi par le sommeil.

Fëanor remit sur le lit la couverture, à portée de main de son fils, sans le couvrir car il savait que son enfant n'aimait pas cela, puis le laissa se rendormir.

Il enchaîna à la porte de son troisième né mais personne ne lui répondit encore une fois. Pourtant, il y avait eu du bruit lorsqu'il passa devant précédemment. Cette fois, il était certain que l'un de ses fils l'ignorait exprès. Il hésita un instant, ne voulant pas empiéter sur l'espace personnel de son fils mais entra tout de même, il ne pouvait pas permettre que l'un de ses enfants lui manque de respect en l'ignorant.

\- Turkafinwë, salua-t-il.

Celegorm le regardait comme un prédateur regarderait un nuisible venant sur son territoire. Il était penché au dessus de son terrarium, une main jouant avec les fourmis. Il remit les insectes à leur place pour reprendre son membre et fermer la cage de verre.

\- Je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation d'entrer dans ma chambre, mordit Celegorm.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation pour entrer dans une pièce de ma maison, mon fils. Maintenant, il est temps d'aller te coucher, lui répondit Fëanor les yeux plissés.

\- Dommage, j'ai déjà prévu une chasse nocturne. On se verra peut être plus tard.

Sur ces mots, Celegorm ouvrit la fenêtre, prévoyant de sauter dans l'arbre d'en face mais son père le saisit par les hanches et le ramena à l'intérieur.

\- Lâche-moi, s'énerva Celegorm.

\- Comme tu voudras, sourit méchamment Fëanor.

Il laissa son fils tomber sur la paillasse qui lui servait de lit, s'asseyant sur ses jambes pour le bloquer et entreprit de chatouiller son fils jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce. C'était une gentillesse à côté de ce qu'il avait envie de lui dire et de lui faire après un tel étalage d'insolence. Mais Fëanor n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir un conflit ce soir, il ne voulait pas se disputer alors qu'il venait en paix, qu'il venait simplement leur souhaiter une bonne nuit, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des lustres.

Celegorm essaya bien de s'échapper, mais bien que son père ne fut pas un elfe particulièrement grand, il était très certainement l'un des plus forts marchant sur Arda. Il ne bougea pas d'un iota, il fut même tenté de le frapper mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à lever la main sur son père, alors Celegorm protégea son abdomen comme il le put, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'arrive plus à respirer tellement il riait.

\- D'ac-d'accord, je vais me-me coucher, murmura Celegorm à bout de souffle.

Il fut surpris lorsque son père se pencha sur lui pour déposer un doux baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Je te préfère ainsi, mon fils. Passe une bonne nuit, Turko.

\- Bonne nuit atar, répondit Celegorm le visage rouge et les yeux fuyant, s'endormant instantanément.

Fënaor se leva, déchaussa son fils et sortit de la chambre.

Il toqua doucement à la porte suivante, ne voulant pas réveiller ses cinq plus jeunes enfants et sachant parfaitement qu'il serait entendu. Kanafinwë avait une ouïe d'une incroyable finesse en plus d'une voix d'or.

\- Entre, lui parvint une voix claire.

Fëanor pénétra dans la chambre lumineuse de son fils, quelques bougies entourées de miroirs intelligemment disposés pour réfléchir la lumière dans toute la pièce.

\- Atar, l'accueilla Maglor en levant la tête de ses notes organisées au sol, tout autour de lui.

\- Il est temps te coucher, mon fils.

\- Je sais mais je dois finir d'arranger quelques partitions avant de pouvoir profiter d'une nuit de sommeil. Je ne sais pasce à quoi ils pensaient à la chorales mais les chants de Nienna de peuvent pas suivre ceux de Nessa, cela créerait des dissonances. S'ils voulaient que ces chants se détachent, il aurait mieux valu les mettre à la suite de Tulkas ou d'Oromë, où les notes contrasteraient entre elles et se souligneraient mutuellement. Par ailleurs, le thème d'Ulmo concorde avec le chant Les Larmes de Nienna, c'est-

\- Kanafinwë, au lit, l'interrompit Fëanor en se mettant à sa auteure. Tu pourras arranger tous ça demain matin, la chorale ne se réunira pas avant une semaine encore.

\- Bien, Atar.

Ils se levèrent, Maglor allant se mettre en pyjama. Il s'arrêta, sa tunique à moitié relevée avant de la remettre en place, rouge.

\- Atar, si tu pouvais sortir, s'il-te-plait.

\- Je t'ai vu nu depuis le jour de ta naissance, mon fils. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne savais pas à quoi tu ressembles, dit Fëanor en roulant des yeux mais en sortant tout de même.

Fëanor se retrouva à attendre dans le couloir, contemplant les portes. Le corridor commençait avec la chambre de Nelyafinwë sur la gauche, d'où filtrait un rai de lumière sous la porte, face à la chambre Kanafinwë. A côté de la chambre de son deuxième né, se trouvait celle de Turkafinwë face à celle de Morifinwë. La chambre de son quatrième fils était prise entre la chambre de Nelyo d'un côté et celle de Curufinwë de l'autre qui faisait elle- même face à la chambre de Pityafinwë et Telufinwë. Et au bout du couloir, sa chambre à Nerdanel et lui.

Dire qu'il avait bâti cette partie de la maison lorsque Nerdanel lui avait annoncé sa première grossesse. Toutes ses pièces n'étaient pas destinées à devenir les chambres de ses enfants, mais une maison pour une famille avec deux voir trois enfants. Il n'avait jamais espéré avoir un jour tant d'enfant mais il se réjouissait de ce fait. Aucun de ne se ressemblaient et tous étaient uniques, même les jumeaux. Personne en dehors de la famille n'arrivait à les différencier pourtant il n'était pas compliqué de voir que Pytio était un pitre lorsque Telyo avait peur de son ombre.

Maglor ouvrit la porte à son père, hésitant à le faire à nouveau entrer.

Fëanor régla le problème en poussant son fils dans sa chambre, l'invitant à se mettre sous les couettes. Eh bien, maintenant il savait où avait disparu les plaids du salon. Maglor rougi d'embarras.

\- Je les remettrait à leur place demain.

\- Tu peux les garder, je suis sûr que Moryo sera ravi d'en refaire pour le salon. Il trouve ceux-la horrible.

\- Ils sont bien pourtant, ils tiennent chaud.

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord, mon fils. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, Kano.

\- Passe une bonne nuit aussi, atar.

Fëanor regarda son fil commencer à ce faire un nid avec les couvertures, mais Maglor s'arrêta, le visage rouge de gène, pour regarder son père. Ce dernier sortit de la chambre en riant silencieusement.

Bien, maintenant, il devait parler avec Nelyo.

* * *

 _Merci à_ **UnePasseMiroir** _pour sa review !_


	10. Secret

Fëanáro avait un secret connu de personne. Pas même de son père, de qui il était proche et à qui il disait tous. Peut être de sa mère, Míriel, si elle pouvait voir dans son ancien atelier depuis les Cavernes de Mandos.

Fëanáro allait dans cette pièce du palais depuis qu'il avait compris que sa mère y avait travaillé. Tout petit, il se contentait d'observer les ouvrages, regardant avec attention les vêtements, étudiant le tissage et les points de coutures fait par les mains habiles de sa mère. En grandissant, à force de regarder tous les trésors de tissus que Míriel avait créé, il eut envie de leur rendre hommage et d'imiter sa mère.

Il étudiait déjà la métallurgie et le forgeage auprès de l'elfe Mahtan, il pouvait donc faire des bijoux dignes de ce que tissait sa mère, mais il n'avait pas en sa possession d'habits fabriqués par sa mère. Il chercha parmi les tenus que sa mère avait fini et rangé dans une immense penderie courant tout du long d'un mur et même dans les coffres des habits inachevés, il ne vit pas l'ombre de culottes ou de chemises.

Fëanáro décida en conséquence à se mettre à la couture. La femme de Mahtan, bien qu'elle n'était pas aussi douée qu'avait pu l'être Míriel, avait une dextérité en couture des plus décentes. Elle fut surprise de la demande de Fëanaro, mais ce fit une joie de lui enseigner son savoir, là où sa fille ne s'y intéressait pas.

En retournant plus tard dans l'atelier de sa mère, il s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait fait aucun croquis pour des vêtements masculins. Qu'ils soient pour un adulte ou un enfant. Par contre, il vit, daté de quelques jours avant sa naissance, un carnet de croquis remplis de vêtements destinés à un nourrisson, puis à une petite fille, une jeune fille, une jeune femme et une femme. Ce premier carnet était accompagné d'un autre carnet avec des croquis toujours pour un nourrisson mais ils ne prenaient que quelques pages. Plus loin, Fëanaro distingua un crayonné presque effacé par le temps représentant un corps masculin.

Sa mère avait prévue des vêtements pour lui. Elle ne connaissait pas son sexe encore à l'époque, elle avait donc fait deux carnets mais elle n'avait pu en finir qu'un.

Fëanaro décida donc de créer les habits destinée au sexe féminin qu'il avait vu dans le premier carnet. Qu'il ne soit pas une fille n'était pas un problème, il savait qu'il n'était pas grand pour un quendu, il pourrait donc facilement enfiler ses vêtements sans qu'on ne sache son sexe.

Personne à la cours de son père, ou même à Tirion, ne lui avait jamais fait de remarque sur sa petite taille, il fallait dire qu'il cultivait son ego et sa fierté pour paraître plus grand qu'il ne l'était. Personne ne faisait attention à la taille si la personne était confiante et imposante par la force de sa présence.

Aujourd'hui, personne ne doutait de lui, et Fëanaro s'en félicitait alors qu'il se dirigeait hâtivement vers l'atelier de sa mère. Depuis plusieurs années maintenant, il se travestissait à l'aide des habits de Miriel. Il avait créé les vêtements du carnet féminin et repris des travaux inachevés de sa mère. Il avait aussi créé des vêtements issus d'autres croquis qu'il avait pu trouver dans l'atelier.

En entrant dans la pièce, Fëanaro souffla de soulagement quand la porte se referma. Devant lui, plusieurs métiers à tisser avaient dans leurs fils diverses étoffes inachevées, toutes étaient de lui. Certains design étaient de Miriel, d'autre de sa propre confection. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était pas là pour tisser ni pour coudre. Il avait besoin de s'apaiser.

Indis, cette odieuse mijaurée et ses filles, Findis et Lalwendë, affreuses midinettes -horrible bonnes femmes qu'elles étaient toutes trois !- avaient osé critiquer le travail de Miriel quand il était passé à côté de la terrasse où elles prenaient leur thé. Elles ne l'avaient pas fait à dessin, elles ignoraient même que c'était le travail de sa défunte mère qu'elles rabaissaient.

Depuis quelques années, on parlait couramment à Tirion de la quendi fantôme, à la cours du roi Finwë. Elle était apparue un jour, sortie de nul part. Personne ne savait d'où elle venait, comment elle entrait et sortait du palais. Mais ce qui avait capté le regard de tout le monde, était les tenues d'une grande élégance et d'une qualité jamais retrouvée chez les tisserands noldorin et ses bijoux des plus délicats. Même le joaillier, créateur de ses œuvres, était introuvable. La Quendi Fantôme suscitait beaucoup de rumeur mais le roi ne l'avait jamais vu. Étrangement, elle n'apparaissait jamais dans les lieux où le roi se trouvait et on pouvait la voir quitter la cours dès que le roi s'approchait du lieu où elle se trouvait.

Fëanaro ne voulait prendre aucun risque, et celui que son père le reconnaisse était bien réel, même à travers son travestissement, il se tenait donc loin de lui. Surtout qu'il portait les robes dessinées par sa mère, son père aurait vite fait de reconnaître le travail de Miriel. Par ailleurs, c'était justement ce travail qu'avait critiqué Indis : le design et la coupe des robes étaient vieux, passé de mode depuis plus d'un siècle. Mais Fëanaro ne pouvait pas supporter qu'on critique le travail de sa mère, et le sien au passage, juste parce qu'il n'était plus au goût du jour. C'était des œuvres de hautes qualité pour lesquelles il avait passé des heures à les fabriquer !

Il détestait Indis, et ses envahisseurs d'enfants vanyarin, et cette dernière le lui rendait bien. Il savait donc comment il allait pouvoir se venger de cette critiqueuse indésirable et de ses maudits enfants. La Quendi Fantôme allait charmer l'aîné puis lui briser le cœur. Indis serait bien trop occupée à ramasser les miettes de son fils pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Même critiquer ou faire tourner la tête à son père.

Calmé par son idée, Fëanaro de dirigea vers la penderie. Il devait trouver quelque chose qui taperait dans l'œil de Nolofinwë. Déjà, il pouvait exclure les rouges et le noir, ses couleurs personnelles et fétiches, elles rappelleraient trop à se faux noldor son frère aîné et il se méfierait. Il devait donc éviter le orange par la même occasion, trop proche du rouge. Le jaune et le vert, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y songer, ces deux couleurs donnaient à son teint pale un air maladif. Le violet n'était pas une couleur à porter en été et puis, cette couleur était lourde et le rapetissait. Il ne lui restait plus que du bleu.

Évidement, se dit-il, une robe bleu pour le frère en bleu et argent. Mais pas question de porter le bleu en couleur principale, non. Et pas avec de l'argenté. En fouillant un peu plus il trouva une vieille robe. Tellement vieille qu'elle sentait le vieux et la poussière depuis le fond du placard. Cependant, ses tons chocolats se mariaient parfaitement au bleu turquoise d'un rouleau de dentelle. Un bon lavage, quelques retouches et Nolofinwë serait prisonnier de ses filets, près à être détruits de ses mains.

* * *

 _quendu – homme elfique_

 _quendi – femme elfique_


	11. Ignoré

Fëanaro était furieux et même plus que furieux. Indis avait dit, devant son père, qu'il ne faisait pas parti de sa famille.

Oui, il était de la famille de Finwë mais pas de la famille d'Indis. Mais Fëanaro savait plus que bien que sa belle-mère ne l'aimait pas et lui rendait bien. C'était elle qui avait commencée les hostilités : peut de temps après son mariage, Indis n'avait pas tardé à faire comprendre à l'elfling qu'il était à l'époque qu'il n'était qu'une épine dans le pied de son mariage. Bien sûr, le fait que son couple soit hanté par le souvenir de Miriel que Finwë ne pouvait oublier, ne l'aidait pas à être plus agréable avec l'enfant.

Bien sûr, jamais elle ne maltraiterait un elfling. Les enfants étaient sacrés. Mais rien ne l'empêchait d'ignorer l'enfant, tout simplement. Ne pas le voir, ni le regarder, ni l'entendre. L'oublier. Quand elle rentrait d'une visite de sa famille vanyarienne, si ses enfants ne l'accompagnaient pas, elle leur ramenait toujours un petit quelque chose. Si Fëanaro était dans les parages, il avait le droit à la remarque très agréable « Excuses-moi, je t'ai oublié ». Mais cela, son père ne le savait pas. Indis ne distribuait ses cadeaux qu'à l'abri des regards.

Les enfants de l'horrible bonne femme ne remarquaient rien, ou ne voulaient rien voir. Findis et Lalwendë avaient pris le parti de leur mère, l'ignorer. Quand à Nolofinwë et Arafinwë, ils étaient tous simplement hors du problème, passant leur temps avec leur père, Finwë, à leur devoir princier.


End file.
